After 9
by FloweryWWEgirl
Summary: Cody and Ted are long distance lovers, Justin and Cena just recovered from a tough break up, Alex and Miz are only together for sex, Randy and Morrison seem to grow further apart everyday…but they all have their ways of coping. SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I do not own any of these Superstars affiliated with the WWE.

A/n:Ok so there really isn't anything too bad in this chapter (all the good stuff'll start next chapter). These are mainly introductions to the couples and their various problems. Enjoy!... No really, this is my very first story so I _really _hope you enjoy it...&&& please review!

* * *

"Justin, if you take me back this one last time I promise I will be the best boyfriend anyone could ask for. Justin, _please_," John Cena was literally down on his knees in front of Justin Gabriel begging to be taken back.

Justin sighed dramatically, always the drama queen, he knew he would take Cena back eventually but he couldn't resist the opportunity to have Cena on his knees in front of him looking vulnerable. Justin looked directly into Cena's icey blue eyes, "John I can't even _look_ at you without thinking about what you did. I mean it was my birthday of all days, god I hope he was worth it." Justin used his irresistible accent to make John squirm even more.

"He wasn't! I wish everyday I hadn't done it, I'm so sorry. I was just weak and-and…Justin please," John looked like he might start crying any minute.

Justin figured he had made Cena endure enough at this point, "John _if_, and that's a big if, I take you back you must understand that I am the smartest, cutest and most talented man you've ever been with or will ever be with."

John nodded furiously, "Yes! You are it! I don't think I've ever even met a guy as handsome as you."

Justin smiled, who cared if John was only saying it so he'd take him back, it felt good to hear John feed his ego. "And you have to know you'll never find another guy who's a better fuck than me."

John began to rise off his knees so that he was now looking down into Justin's eyes. He kissed Justin softly on the lips, "Justin baby, you are the best I have ever had and will ever have. That thing with Evan was a one time thing and it is over. What happened with him doesn't even come close to what I have with you."

Just folded his arms across his chest, "Damn straight... I'll take you back, but if it ever happens again it is over. You're walking on thin ice Johnny."

"Justin if I ever do anything like that again I give you permission to never speak to me again." John pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and quickly glanced at the time. "Shit, I've got to go, but I'll call you later okay babe?" He turned to leave quickly planting a kiss on Justin's forehead.

"Bye," Justin grinned as he watched John's bubble butt walk out his door and into the hallway of the hotel they were currently staying in. Justin felt pleased with himself, when he was in a relationship with John he felt like nothing could mess it up even though he knew the chances of John screwing it up were actually quite high. The thing with Evan had been the third time John had cheated on him in only the span of a couple of months together. And every time John had come crawling to him saying how sorry he was and how it wouldn't happen again. But for some reason Justin felt obligated to believe him, because as far as he knew as long as John kept it in his pants their relationship was golden.

Justin's generic ring tone played loudly from his pocket. He groaned when he looked and saw who had dared to interrupt his daydream. It was the only hitch in his plans for a future with John. Although John had cheated on him with three different people he wasn't the only dishonest one in the relationship, the only difference was Justin's was much more complicated. Since about a month into their first relationship Justin had been seeing the Straight Edge superstar CM Punk on the side.

It was almost like a pity thing, almost every WWE superstar was involved in a relationship in some way shape or form, even Santino had landed himself a date somehow, but Phil Brooks could be seen climbing into his car alone after every show to wallow in what Justin only guessed could be loneliness. Of course all the other superstars seemed to feel awkward talking to Phil not wanting to flaunt their relationships in his face or anything. But Justin being the charitable soul he was had reached out a hand to Punk only to end up laying naked in a bed under him somehow.

Now Justin was in an ironic way addicted to Punk, not able to quit his body no matter how hard he tried. IT was much harder than it seemed, first of all Punk was extremely attractive to Gabriel in a grungy sort of way, especially since he had cut off all that greasy hair. Second Punk was exceptionally good in bed, almost like he was some sort of professional sex machine. And lastly was that if not for the fact Punk said on a regular basis their relationship was purely for fun, Justin would have started to believe Phil was really in love with him, and breaking someone's heart is a lot harder than it looks in movies.

The ring tone sounded again. He knew he could quit Punk if he tried he just hadn't worked hard enough at it, and this was his opportunity. Justin pushed the button on the side of the phone to make the call go straight to voicemail... Or maybe he couldn't quit Punk after all, as soon as he pushed the button he regretted it, what would one more night have hurt? Justin took a deep calming breath. "Be strong J-Gay," he told himself, "be strong."

John Morrison looked sat up straight on the edge of his bed. He turned back and glanced at the angelic look on the sleeping face of his boyfriend. He snickered at the thought of Randy being his boyfriend or an angel. Just because they slept in the same bed together and told people they were together definitely didn't mean anything. At least not as far as Randy was concerned. Of course Randy didn't tell John or anyone else that, he had to keep up the appearance that he was in a strong committed relationship.

But John knew better, he could feel Randy slipping further and further away from him every day. That their relationship was over had just been confirmed for him a few weeks before when Randy had hit him during a fight they were having over whether he was cheating at monopoly or not. Since that night their fights had just been getting worse and stupider. Randy claimed it was because he was on edge, with work and all but John knew better Randy was falling out of love with him. But no matter, John had his ways of coping.

John's phone suddenly lit up, blasting the song 'Fuck You' as his ringtone. John dove on his phone silencing it immediately not wanting to wake Randy for fear it would start another giant fight. He glanced down at his phone and saw yet another good reason for not wanting to wake Randy. He glanced back at him to make sure he hadn't stirred, once he was sure Randy wasn't waking up anytime soon he answered the phone call with a whispered, "Hello Phil."

John could hear Phil grinning through the phone, "Hey, what are you doing tonight after the show?"

John glanced at Randy again hoping he wasn't just pretending to be asleep, he chose his words carefully just to be on the safe side, "I'm not sure. Right now I'm just sitting in bed with Randy."

"Riggghhht, so can you come over tonight after the show or not?" Punk sounded impatient.

"Like I said I'm not sure," John really didn't know whether Randy had anything planned for them that night and he wouldn't risk another fight just to wake him up and ask a silly question.

"Alright, I don't have time for this shit I'll see you around," judging from his voice John wasn't sure he wanted to be with Phil that night anyway. John wasn't a fan of his angry, rough sex style.

"Wait no I just can't answer you now I'll call you in about an hour after Randy wakes up but-" John heard the phone click off on the other end. "Damn!" John threw his phone down on the bed. He sighed as he ran his fingers through his dark hair uneasily. Since the entire thing with Randy had started he had only one release for his problems and that was Punk.

Because of his callous attitude, virtually no-one in the locker room could stand to talk to Phil. Since Jericho had left Punk had been left friendless and alone. Of course several people had attempted to reach out to him but John assumed he had alienated them all with his harsh sense of humor and short fuse. But John being of a generous nature had tried to connect with him and had somehow ended up bent over in front of him.

Now there was no way he could quit Punk, even if he could salvage his relationship with Randy there was no way he'd get rid of Punk. In fact if Punk was willing to be in an exclusive relationship John would probably leave Randy in a heartbeat. But such was not the case, so he continued his charade with Randy, rarely ever even speaking to Phil in the locker room leaving Punk to look friendless and lonely once again.

John lie down next to Randy and sighed at least Randy was warm.

Cody held on to Ted as tight as he could, knowing that as soon as he let go Ted would be gone yet again. "I love you Teddy."

"I know babe," Ted chuckled. "I love you too… but you have to let me go sometime."

Cody tightened his grip, "No way." Since the draft had separated them Cody and Ted took every chance they got to be together. Although he hated to admit it the old belief that separation in a relationship makes it stronger was definitely proving true for him and Ted. Cody couldn't go one minute without thinking about Ted in some way. And when they got together at Pay-Per Views and random joint shows every once in a while, Cody almost exploded at the idea of getting to see Ted, to touch Ted.

"Listen, I'll call you in the morning and in a few weeks we'll be back in each other's arms." Ted assured him although he didn't want to let go anymore than Cody.

Cody reluctantly released Ted. "I don't want to wait a few weeks though," Cody pouted, crossing his arms.

"I know I know, but I have a flight in a few hours and I'd like to get at least a little beauty sleep. I have to be able to keep up with my dashing boy or people will start saying I don't deserve you…Not that I do anyway." Ted brushed his finger across Cody's cheek.

"Just go before I hug you again and really don't let go this time," Cody chuckled as he pushed away Ted's hand. Ted said one more quick goodbye and escaped, leaving Cody to sit in the backstage locker room alone.

Cody sat back in his chair, it was this time that he hated the most. Right after him and Ted spent a whole weekend together when Ted just left him to feel alone. He knew it wasn't Ted's fault he really did need his beauty sleep or he'd get bags under his eyes, but still it wasn't fair.

"Well don't you look sad!" CM Punk had sauntered into the room without Cody noticing.

Cody jumped startled, he glanced around quickly, "What do you-"

"Don't worry," Punk closed the door behind himself. "No one saw me come in."

Cody relaxed, sometimes he felt guilty about how terrible his relationship with Phil was. Cody had always known about Punk's slutty ways and had assumed that's why he hadn't had many friends, excusing the other locker room whore Chris Jericho, but still Cody had felt curious those first couple of weeks he was on Smackdown, while Phil was still there. And he had definitely found out what all the hype was about. Of course after he had slept with Punk it only seemed natural that he should never talk to him again, but by that time Cody was already hooked. Now every time he couldn't have Ted and the Smackdown roster was in town he couldn't help but go looking for Punk.

"Cody why don't you ever take me out on dates?" Punk asked innocently. "I mean we've been seeing each other for a while."

"Punk," Cody said sternly, "You know I can't do that. If Ted found out I was-"

"I know, I was kidding," Punk laughed amused at Cody's slight panic. "Besides you know I want this to be purely about sex as much, if not more than you do."

"Good…I really do hope me and Ted end up on the same roster soon," Cody thought out loud staring into space. "I mean this so isn't right. I shouldn't be doing this with you, me and Ted are-"

"So," Phil broke into Cody's monologue still smiling like he knew something Cody didn't, "your place or mine?"

Cody looked up at Punk, "Yours."

"Ok, we'll have to make it quick I'll probably have a…um… appointment later tonight."

"Pleeeeeaaaassse!" Alex Riley begged his naked body pressed against the leg of Mike the Miz. "Just a quick one, I swear I can make it fast."

"Would you let go of me!" Mike chuckled at Alex's need for him, it would have turned him on if not for the fact he had somewhere he needed to be. "I have to go now, besides we've done it _three_ times today."

"So? What's one more?" Alex smiled up at Mike.

"Let go."

Alex's smile faded, "Awww, you're no fun!" Alex let go of Miz.

"I know I'm not, only having sex three times a day? How dare I deprive you!" Miz rolled his eyes as he threw on a coat over top of his vest.

"Exactly what I'm saying! You're killing me here! You stand here looking all sexy in your little vest, its turning me on!" Alex tried.

"I can see that," Miz gestured towards the standing ovation Alex was giving him. Mike turned to leave.

"Wait!" Alex turned Miz back towards him and shoved his hand down Miz's pants starting to massage his member.

"Alex!" Miz barked. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Alex shrugged, "Nothing just memorizing how your dick feels...Unless you want me to keep on..."

"First of all I'll see you in the morning, second I really have to go Alex!" Miz pulled Riley's hand out of his pants and away from his cock, which he had to admit was definitely not happy with his desicion.

"Mike, don't make me have to play by myself!"

"Sorry," Mike walked out the door leaving Alex alone in the room naked.

"Sorry," Alex mimicked Miz. "Whatever."

Alex and Mike had only been dating a short time but in that time they'd found that they had nothing in common, but that was perfectly alright with them because they found each other irresistible. Alex knew it was a relationship based mostly on sex and their dapper good looks but he liked it that way. As long as Mike wasn't looking for a serious relationship neither was he. He didn't need to think about a relationship's long term future, he was content living in the here and now.

Speaking of the here and now Alex glanced down at himself, he needed to fix his little problem and he definitely wasn't going to do it himself. Alex whipped out his cell phone and immediately began dialing Phil Brooks' number. He knew if anyone was going to be willing to help him out it was Punk. Alex didn't know much about Punk only what he had heard, that he was a loner, a slut and an asshole but it didn't really matter one way or another cause the man was good in bed.

The phone rang twice before Phil answered, "What?" Punk's voiced came over the phone in a gasp like he had been in the middle of doing some exhausting piece of physical labor.

"Um, hey guess what I was thinking about," Alex cooed in his best seductive voice.

"Oh shut up, cut the crap," Punk breathed, Alex could swear he heard someone in the back tell him to just come on and hurry up. "I figured you'd call, but I'm kind of busy right now…come on down to my room in about half an hour ok?"

"Ok great," Alex smiled, thank god for Punk.

"Also, kid don't call me after 9. If it's after 9 and I want you, I'll call you."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I don't claim anyone!

Warning:This is a SLASH chapter...very dirty with kinda rough sex if you can't handle it, don't read it!

A/N: I wrote this at 4 am and I'm proud of it! But it is sorta crappy...but review anyway so next time I might make it less crappy!

* * *

Phil stared down at the sparse list of 7 names. It looked something like this:

Alex Riley

Cody Rhodes

John Cena

John Morrison

Justin Gabriel

Mike the Miz

Ted DiBiase

Damn he was slacking, didn't his list used to be twice that size? Since his partner in crime Chris Jericho had left it was a lot harder for Punk to gain the confidence he'd once had when it came to playing multiple guys.

Punk sighed bringing his hand to his mouth, the list wasn't that bad he'd just have to work with what he had. After all 7 was amazing compared to some guys who were only with the same person over and over again. Besides he only really had time for one of them at a time…Well he was sure he could handle more than one at a time but it was in his best interest not to let them know about one another.

Ok time to narrow down the list. Cody was definitely out of the question, he was halfway across the country, besides Punk wasn't in the mood to top and there was no way he'd ever let someone like Rhodes top him. Well that also eliminated Riley, Justin and Morrison. Good he was down to 3. What else was he in the mood for? It had been a while since he'd had someone dominate him, he was beginning to miss it. Although the last time he had let a larger man, Wade Barrett, dominate him at the suggestion of Chris he had sworn never to play that rough again. But what the hell you only live once.

So that took Ted off the list, he was much too sweet to ever be as dominant as Punk wanted. He crossed the names he had already eliminated off the list. Ok that left Cena or Mike. Both had potential but Phil had to think about what he really wanted, and typically when he was dominated he like the guy to be much bigger than him. Punk shrugged Cena it was...and he better answer his phone.

* * *

"I don't know…" John hesitated. A week ago he would've been all over Punk but after his promise to Justin he wasn't too sure.

"Why not? You don't think I'm hot anymore?" Punk asked, just kidding he already knew everyone thought he was hot.

"That's not it…It's just that me and Justin just got back together and-" John began.

"Oh come on! You cheat on him all the time. Hell you cheated on him with Evan but you're turning _me_ down?" Punk was slightly offended.

"No, it's not that you're worse than Evan, I mean I cheated with him once you-you're like my go to wh-…" John trailed off. "I made a promise to Justin this time."

"And since when do you keep your promises to him?" Punk asked. Usually he would've given up by then and moved on to the next most likely candidate on his list, but he had his heart set on Cena now.

"That…I mean…I can't just…If he found out we'd really be over and I need to be with him," John said running out of reasons for denying Punk.

Phil sighed. "John, you've been sleeping with me for how long? And as many times as you've gotten caught cheating on Justin have you ever been caught with me?"

"No…"

"Ok, so what makes you think I would let us get caught now? I'm super safe, as long as it's me you're with you won't be caught," Punk assured John.

"What time should I come down?" John finally asked reluctantly.

"Be here about 9, I'm feeling the foreplay thing today."

John smiled a little surprised, Punk was usually more of a wham bam thank you ma'am kind of person…at least he was when it came to John, "Really? What do you have planned?"

"You'll see…Do you have handcuffs?" Phil asked nonchalantly.

"Uhhhh," John was hesitant to tell Phil the truth. "For you or-"

"Yes, for me," Punk laughed, he knew most of the guys he was with were a little afraid of him. He liked it that way.

Cena released a breath of relief, "Good then yes I have handcuffs, Justin loves the damn things."

"Do you like that he likes them. I mean do you like the entire dominant thing?" Punk asked making sure he had made the right choice.

John's turn to smile now, "Oh yeah. Taking control like that…Who wouldn't have fun?"

"Excellent…See you at 9."

* * *

"Come on in," Punk grinned as he slowly opened the door allowing John in.

John looked Phil up and down greedily, imagining in his head the things he would do to him. He didn't want to waste anytime. "Take off your clothes," he said dropping the back he had carried in with him.

"Aren't we bossy tonight?" Punk sat on the edge of his bed. "I think I'll like the bossy you."

John reached towards Punk beginning to lift his shirt. "Take it off," he growled.

Phil tried to keep from grinning and obeyed lifting his shirt over his head slowly teasing John. As soon as Punk's shirt was over his head John was on him like a muscular lion on it's tattooed prey. John roughly pushed Punk onto the bed straddling him. He slowly pushed his tongue into Phil's mouth running it over Punk's tongue ring enjoying the feel of the smooth metal.

Punk moaned as Cena's strong hands groped his chest finally coming to pinch and squeeze his nipples. John raised off Punk for a moment while he removed his own shirt, "You moan like a dirty slut." Punk moaned again, for some reason being called names turned him on immensely.

Cena grabbed both of Punk's arms pinning them above the straight edge super star's head and began kissing him again making sure to nibble on his lips some just to produce a slutty moan every once in a while.

John stood up, completely releasing Phil this time. "Get on the ground," John commanded.

"Why w-" Punk began but was cut short as Cena grabbed his arm dragging him off the bed.

"The bed is for nice little boys, and I think we already decided you're a nasty little slut you don't deserve the bed," Cena pointed to the ground in front of the bed. Punk sighed dropping to his knees in front of the bed, he had definitely picked the right man for this. "Lay on your back."

Phil lying flat on his back watched as Cena searched through the bag he had brought he pulled out his matching pairs of hair handcuff. Cena roughly grabbed each of Punk's hands cuffing them to the bottom posts of the bed.

Cena then began undoing Punk's pants, not unaware of the huge erection Phil had gotten just from their heavy petting session. Cena finally pulled the pants the rest of the way off Punk leaving his entire body entire body including his huge erection exposed. Cena practically growled as he grabbed Punks member and began roughly massaging it causing Punk to moan and buck in pleasure.

Cena released Punks member and reached up to firmly slap Punk on the cheek. "I didn't tell you to move around like that! I wouldn't do anything unless I tell you to… Or I'll have to punish you. You understand?" Phil nodded. "Good boy." Cena went back to slowly massaging Punk's member growing hornier by the second himself.

Punk concentrated on not automatically moving as John rubbed up and down his member. This was the part he liked about being dominated, the way he could just sit back and let someone else be in complete control for once.

John's pace quickened as he became more impatient for Punk's climax. Finally just as he was sure it would never come Phil let out a groan. "I'm going to cum?" It was a question just in case Cena decided he should be punished for cumming without asking. Cena nodded stroking Punk's member one last time before Phil's cumming all over his hand.

John held his hand to Punk's mouth for him to clean up himself. "You did it, you lick it off." Punk finally agreed and licked some of his own semen off John's hand before John pulled his hand away and finished the last of it himself.

John stood to finish undressing himself allowing his jeans boxers and belt to lie where the fell. John crouched in front of Punk's face allowing him to greedily and happily take Cena's member into his mouth. John grabbed Punk's short blonde hair and shoved his head down to the base of Cena's member causing him to gag slightly. John pulled out, allowing Punk to gasp for air, before quickly thrusting back in for seconds. He thrusted in and out of Phil's mouth causing Punk to slobber over his member. He finally pulled out one last time with a triumphant roar and released on Punk's face. Punk licked up what he could reach with only his tongue.

Cena turned back toward his bag and began rifling though it once again. He turned back towards the still slightly sperm covered Punk. "I have something else for you, guess what it is?"

Punk shrugged he didn't have a clue. "What?" Cena pulled a red ball gag out from behind his back. Punk looked confused. "Why?"

"Cause I think it'll draw a lot of attention to your room when you scream," John answered moving back in on Punk prepared to put the ball gag on him.

"I won't scream, just come on!" Punk commanded he wasn't keen on the idea of a ball gag for some reason.

"First of all I'm in charge so you'll where it, second…you will scream," Cena put the ball in Punk's mouth and locked it into place. Just seeing Phil in the position he was in was making Cena horny again. John bent over to pick up his belt. "And just for thinking you had any say in this I'm going to have to punish you."

John smirked as he brought the belt down on Phil's thigh creating a snapping sound that would no doubt leave a welt. Phil allowed euphoric whimpers around the red ball placed securely in his mouth. John fed off the whimpers and moans and continued bringing the belt down over and over on Punk's otherwise flawless skin.

Finally John decided Phil had had enough, and judging from the growing boner he had again Phil had enjoyed it too. John finally knelt in between Punk's widespread legs wasting no time in lubricating his fingers thoroughly with his own spit and going to work on Punk. John slowly slid the tips of his fingers into Punk's hole out of patience for the whole teasing process. Punk thought about sliding himself down further onto John's fingers but knew better than to risk punishment again.

John slid his fingers in and out of Punk finally finding his prostate and proceeding to poke and prod causing Punk to moan around his gag. Cena pulled his fingers away, he was dripping with pre-cum now, oh yes he was ready for his main course. John lifted Punk's legs over his shoulders positioning himself to enter Punk.

"Aren't you going to say please?" John smiled. Punk mumbled incoherently around his ball gag. "I guess that's good enough bitch." John thrust into Phil and released a gasp always surprised at how shockingly tight Punk always seemed. Punk gasped too always surprised at how big Cena was. John thrust quickly and roughly in and out of Phil holding onto his thighs tight for support. Punk moaned and whimpered in a mix of pleasure and pain as he was violated over and over again by John's member.

John roared as he exploded inside Punk, also bringing Punk over the edge to climax like hadn't with Cena in ages. Cena lie still for a moment regaining his composure before reaching up and removing the ball gag from Punk's mouth.

"I told you I wouldn't scream!" Punk said still slightly out of breath.

"You haven't gotten the chance yet," Cena said looking down at Punk as he pulled his clothes back on.

"There's more?" Punk asked pleasantly surprised.

"You should know by now there's always more with me," John laughed picking up his bag and tossing it over his shoulder.

"Well lay it on me big guy, I want it whatever it is."

"Ok," John said nonchalantly. "That thing I said about keeping my promise to Justin? I was serious, don't _ever_ call me again. This is over." John made a move towards the door.

"Whatever John, I don't care, you'll be back…But I think you're forgetting something." Punk motioned towards his still cuffed wrists with his head.

"I'm not forgetting anything, those are yours…to remember me by. I'll see you in the locker room," John took a few more steps toward the door.

"JOHN I'M SERIOUS! GET THESE THE FUCK OFF ME!" Punk screamed. No way John could leave him there like that.

"I told you you would scream." John said opening the door.

"John you will regret this," Punk called after Cena as he let the door close behind him. "Dammit." Now he remembered his issue with playing submissive.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I on't not own none of these people places or things.

Warning:THis has Drug use and cursing (This is good stuff people)

A/n:This is mostly filler but you may be able to find a plot point waaaayyy down in there if you dig deep enough.

* * *

"Ted, we're best friends you know that you can tell me _anything_," Randy prodded Ted through the phone. He'd been taunting him with some huge secret for almost a month now and it was getting tiring for Randy.

"I know but this is big. Like really big, ruin lives big," Ted argued. He wanted more than anything to just get it off his chest that he was cheating on Cody but he wasn't about to let sonething slip that might damage his relationship with Cody.

"All the more reason for you to tell me! Listen, you know I can keep a secret, wasn't I the one you confided in when you had your huge crush on Cody?"

"Yeah...Was that supposed to help your argument? You told Cody like two minutes after I told you!" Ted had a point.

"Okay okay fine. But that's only cause I knew it'd work out! Come on Teddy! I promise I will tell no one," Randy begged it was killing him not to know something about Ted.

"Fine but you can tell no one. Not even John."

"Aw come on," Randy whined. "Me and John tell each other everyth-"

"Ok that's cool you just won't know then…" Ted taunted Randy.

"Fine I won't even tell John. Now go ahead tell me this huge important secret you've been hiding," Randy was sure whatever it was couldn't live up to the hype Ted had built for it.

Ted took a deep breath, "Ok, you know how me and Cody like barely ever see each other right?"

"Yeah go on," Randy urged.

"And how I'm a guy so I have needs?"

"That's debateable, but ok," Randy was hoping this wasn't headed where he thought it was.

"But you know Cody isn't here to fulfill those need."

Randy sighed, "Ted, do I really have to answer all these dramatic rhetorical questions?"

"No, just…Ok I'll just say it. I'm cheating on Cody," Ted paused allowing for a response from Randy. "Randy? Are you still there?"

Randy stayed silent for a moment not over the initial shock, "Yeah, I mean it just…with who?"

Ted was almost embarrassed to say it, "Phil."

Randy began laughing, "This is a joke right? Is Cody in on this? I knew you'd never cheat on Cody but I believed you for-"

"No, Randy I'm serious. I'm having an affair with Phil Brooks."

Randy got serious now, "You aren't joking? Oh wow. But you and Cody are so in love. I mean you all look like you are anyway."

"No we are, that's why this is so confusing. I mean I can understand why two people who aren't really in love cheat but I _do_ love Cody, and Phil means absolutely nothing to me," Ted really sounded distraught.

"Then why do it?" Randy asked he was trying to process.

"I-I don't know it's just kind of hard. I mean Cody is like never here and sometimes I just need someone, and Phils there."

"So do you…_like_ Phil?" Randy asked. He couldn't see what people saw in Punk although he'd heard all the gossip surrounding the straight edge superstar.

"No, not really I just know he's available, and he's really good in bed not mention how hot he is."

Randy looked disgusted, "Oh, god Ted you could do so much better for an affair!"

"You aren't supposed to give me advice on who to cheat with! You're supposed to relationship counsel me or something," Ted was annoyed at Randy's lack of seriousness. "I mean you and John are so perfect you have to have some secret."

Randy guffawed, "Me and John aren't perfect…Not anymore any way."

"Why not? You all bought a pair of ties that don't match each other or something?" Ted asked rolling his eyes. He hated when perfect couples tried to act like something was wrong.

"Naw, not that, we always match. But we have started fighting…Like a lot."

"Oh, that's not bad! That's healthy!" Ted tried to reassure Randy he was obviously upset about it.

"No it's not. I hit him," Randy confided. He added quickly. "If you tell _anybody_ Cody will be the first to know about you and Phil."

"Woah, calm down! I won't tell anybody. Besides that's not that bad I mean he's a grown man he can take care of himself," Ted tried to reassure Randy again, he wasn't used to hearing him sound so distraught.

"John would never hit me back…" Randy took a deep breath. "But luckily I have a 'prescription' that helps a lot when I start to get annoyed at John."

"A 'prescription'?" Ted asked it sounded a little shady.

"Yeah, I think it'll help you too," Randy said. "You want to try it?"

"What is it? I don't have anger problems, my problems are more-"

"I need a yes or no before I can tell you what it is."

"How can I answer if you don't tell me what it is?"

"Exactly," Randy smile was audible.

"Randy you aren't making any sense...Fine just come down a little later," Ted was hoping he wasn't getting himself into anything too bad.

"Excellent, I'll see you then." Randy immediately hung up. Now where had he put that bag?

* * *

Ted pulled open the door there stood Randy grinning broadly in one of his many Affliction shirts. Ted had to smile when he was Randy's goofy grin. "What's so funny?"

"You!" Randy laughed.

"How so?" Ted allowed Randy to walk in before closing the door after him.

"Cause you have no clue what you're in for and it's something you would _never_ do on your own." Randy began searching the room. "Is there a window in here?"

"Yeah over there. Randy what are you talking about?" Ted asked following the larger man to the window he immediately began trying to open.

"Look before I show you, you have to promise not to freak out on me and start calling the police or anything." Randy said reaching into his pocket then pausing.

"I promise I guess." Ted was hesitant to promise anything to Randy right then, he was acting stranger than usual.

"Ok look at this," Randy pulled little plastic baggy containing what looked like oregano. Randy raised his eyebrows. "You up for it?"

"OH MY GOD RANDY! WE CAN'T DO DRUGS!" Ted was attempting to keep his promise to Randy but knew he was failing miserably.

Randy chuckled, "Ted calm down it's ok! It's totally legal." Randy pulled out a small piece of paper and place it on the window sill sprinkling the leaves on top of it.

"Really? So it's not weed?"

"No it is, but if you keep telling yourself it's legal it might make you feel better," Randy began to roll the paper into a cigarette type of thing.

"Randy! This is insane! You were right, I haven't done anything like this before! Cause it is illegal!" Ted was close to breaking down.

"Ted you already said you'd do it on the phone earlier!" Randy was putting the finishing touches on his blunt.

"B-but I-I didn't know what you were talking about!" Ted protested.

Randy laughed again, "Ted! You're freaking out and you aren't even high yet!"

"Oh my god! Randy are you _high_?"

Randy shrugged, "I was afraid you might freak out like this and I didn't want to get all pissed at you." Randy lit the blunt and offered it to Ted first. "Here you go."

Ted looked at the blunt then back at Randy disgusted, "Put it out! I'm not doing it!"

Randy pulled it away from Ted and took a drag. Randy held his breath for a second then breathed the smoke in Ted's face, "There now you've basically already done it."

Ted swatted at the air in front of his face. "Randy!"

Randy rolled his eyes, "It's no worse than getting drunk… And if I can remember correctly you are the alcohol king are you not?"

Ted looked defeated, "Yeah Randy but that's _legal_!"

Randy was becoming annoyed now, Ted was beginning to ruin his high, "Ted this is really good stuff, and I brought it just for you so at least try it!"

Ted looked at the small blunt, "One hit."

"Two," Randy handed the blunt to Ted.

"Fine but if I don't like it you're leaving." Ted eyed the blunt suspiciously. What the hell, he was already a cheating whore might as well make himself a cheating stoner whore. He took one long drag and immediately regretted it, breaking into a fit of coughing. "What the hell? That's terrible! Why would anybody _want_ to do that?" Ted handed the blunt back to Randy who took another drag then pushed it back at Ted.

"You promised me two hits," Randy reminded Ted who grudgingly took the blunt. "Take your time, and don't take too much, you don't want to cough this up."

"I hate you," Ted said as he put the blunt to his lips and took a slower more shallow hit.

* * *

"Dude Randy this is like being in a 3-D movie!" Ted chuckled leaning out the window and looking down at the ground 9 stories below.

Randy grabbed Ted by the shirt and pulled him back in, "Woah kid, we don't want you falling."

"I bet I could fly!" Ted said plopping into the rolling chair that was standard at the hotel they were staying in. "You know cause I'm high!" Ted and Randy both shared a chuckle at Ted's joke.

"Teddy I'm hungry, you?" Randy asked.

"Yeah! You know what I wanna eat?" Ted asked a goofy grin coming across his face.

"What Ted?" Randy asked taking another drag on the blunt that was now mostly gone.

"Smoke!" Ted lunged for the blunt only to have it ripped out of his reach by Randy. Ted fell out of the seat.

"You've definitely had enough…You want me to go pick us up some food?" Randy asked extinguishing the ember on the end of the blunt and dropping it irresponsibly out the window.

"Uhhh but you're under the influence," Ted pointed out.

Randy shrugged, "I'm a hell of a lot better off than you though."

Ted tried to stand only to have his jelly legs slip out from underneath him as if just to prove Randy's point, "You're right, but I want to go! I don't want to be here alone!"

"If you can make it out to my car you can come," Randy laughed at Ted's attempt.

"Help me!" Ted begged leaning on the rolling chair to steady his jelly legs only to have than slip from underneath him. Randy bent down and helped Ted to his feet steadying him before attempting to help him towards the door. "Man, being high is so much better than being drunk."

"Yeah at least you aren't singing show tunes or anything."

* * *

Ted placed two Pringles on top of each other and placed the ends in his mouth. "Look Randy!" Ted mumbled balancing the chips in his mouth. "I'm a duck! Like Cody!"

Randy glanced at Ted, afraid to take his eyes off the road for too long, and laughed, "I see Ted! That's adorable. Can you please hand me that thing of Doritos?"

Ted reached into the back seat and grabbed the already half eaten bag of Doritos from the back seat, he handed the bag to Randy. "Dude! Let's go to McDonalds!"

Randy made a face, "I haven't had McDonalds in years. Besides we have like two bags of Doritos three cans of Pringles and like twelve things of cookies back there."

"But I _really_ need a burger dude," Ted begged the turn for McDonalds was coming up soon.

"Fine," Randy finally gave in finally swerving into the McDonalds drive through. "What do you want?"

"Just get me a Quarter Pounder…No onions," Ted said.

Randy repeated Ted's order into the speaker, and pulled forward, "This better be the best burger you ever had." Randy handed the lady the money, took the burger containing Ted's sandwich, and pulled off.

Before they had left the parking lot Ted began nudging Randy, "Bro! She put onions on it! Go back! The fucker put onions on it even though you told her not to."

"I probably forgot to say it or something," Randy mumbled. "Just take them off."

"No I heard you say it! Turn around!" Ted commanded.

Randy rolled his eyes, he needed to get high. "Fine," Randy slammed his foot on the gas and turned the wheel pulling a U-turn, but he underestimated the amount of room between him and the building and banged the back of his car into the front of the store cracking the glass. "Damn!"

"Oh my god Randy drive, she saw you!" Ted screamed terrified.

Randy did as instructed and sped his car out of the parking lot this time. "!" Randy glanced in his rearview mirror to see if any of the McDonalds employees had followed them.

"Randy! She's going to call the police! I can't go to jail!" Ted was shaking now. "I wouldn't do well in jail!"

"We are _not_ going to jail Ted, just calm down," Randy tried not to show his panic.

"You! This is all your fault! We have to go back! If I tell the truth they'll let me off!" Ted screamed.

"Me? You're the one who just can't take the goddamn onions off his stupid burger he just _had_ to have! And you're the one who told me to drive off!

"B-b-I-I Shutup," Ted was silent for a moment.

"Oh shit," Randy glanced in his rearview mirror a police car with the lights off was right behind them now.

"What? What is it?" Ted glanced in the mirror. "Oh my fucking god Randy slow down!"

"I was going the speed limit Ted," Randy said even as he slowed down to 15 miles an hour.

Ted smiled broadly and waved as the officer passed on their right shooting them a confused look. The police officer slowed next to them. Randy gripped the wheel tightly at ten and two, but the cop shook his head and peeled off quickly apparently not in the mood for handling a couple of high kids.

Randy released the breath he was holding, "Let's get home shall we?"

* * *

"Everybody should do this," Ted announced grabbing yet another cookie, the glow from the T.V. illuminated his face. "I mean the getting high and watching road runner part, not the vandalizing McDonalds and getting chased by the police part."

"We didn't get chased, a cop just happened to pass us," Randy reached for the bag of cookies as well. "But you're right this is awesome."

Before Ted had a chance to respond his phone began to ring, the 'Thong Song' blasting, his special tone for Cody. He quickly flipped his phone open, "Hello? Cody? Baby?"

"Ted, turn down your TV," Cody instructed Ted he could barely hear.

Ted did as instructed, "Hey, what's up?"

Randy moved closer to Ted attempting to hear his conversation, "Is that Cody?" Ted nodded at Randy he wasn't really paying much attention to what Cody was saying anyway. "Oh my god! Are you all having phone sex?" Randy asked. Ted covered his mouth before a chuckle could escape. "Ohhh, Cody I need you!" Randy began quietly making obnoxious sex noises. Ted began to laugh out loud.

"Uhhh, was it funny?" Cody asked clearly annoyed by Ted's laughter.

"Naw babe, Randy's here and he was just uh…don't worry about it what were you saying?" Ted asked turning away from Randy, if he didn't look at him he wouldn't laugh.

"I was trying to plan our anniversary dinner-"

Ted couldn't help himself he began laughing again, "I'm sorry babe, our anniversary isn't for like another month and-"

"Actually it's next week, Ted are you ok?" Cody asked, he knew Ted wasn't drunk, if he was drunk he'd probably be singing some song that was totally out of his range right then.

"Yeah, I mean no….I'm good," Ted chuckled, ok Randy had to stop making moaning noises.

"Ted are you and Randy _high_?" Cody asked annoyed.

"No…Yes!" Ted broke out in laughter at his own obscure reference to Night at the Roxbury.

"Ok so, you're high but you yell at me if I try and smoke in your presence?" Cody asked.

"Naw, babe it'sj- just," Ok his words weren't working right, it was funny so he laughed again.

"I'm hanging up Ted," Cody said he was definitely fuming now. "Bye."

Ted put the phone down now. "Did he hang up?" Randy asked. Ted nodded. "Damn….I'm sorry. Can I crash on your floor tonight?" Ted rolled his eyes and nodded.

* * *

"But what were you all doing?" John asked Randy suspiciously. Randy had come in their room at seven that morning claiming to have been hanging out innocently with Ted all night, John wasn't buying it.

"We just hung out all night and talked, I fell asleep in there, so sue me," Randy hated when John gave him the third degree as if he wasn't trustworthy.

"Talking about what?"

"Well I'm not supposed to tell anyone," Randy said grinning he knew that like himself if anything could interest John anymore it was a good piece of gossip, it was one of the last things they could still bond over.

"I won't tell anyone I swear!" John perked up now all his animosity towards Randy thrown out the window.

"I don't know, it's a really good one…Like destroy someone's like good!" Randy said he knew he could tell John without him spreading the rumor, Ted would never find out.

"Come on! You know you're going to tell me anyway just spill it!" John begged.

"Ok ok, Ted DiBiase is cheating on Cody," Randy smirked as he watched the extremely surprised expression come across John's face.

"I knew they weren't the power couple they always pretend to be!" John was excited, at least he wasn't the only one having troubles in his relationship.

Randy smiled he loved seeing John get this excited even if it was over something so terrible, "Nope that's us."

John looked uneasy but ignored Randy's statement, "Who's he cheating with?"

"Oh yeah that's the best part! It's really weird I probably shouldn't tell you…" Randy trailed off baiting John.

"Oh! Is it Michael Cole or somebody nasty like that?" John asked hearing good gossip was like getting a new toy on Christmas for him.

"Nope better, it's CM Punk," Randy asked not getting the reaction from John he was hoping for.

John's face fell he looked confused, "Phil Brooks?" Randy nodded. "Oh, that…that is really weird." John sounded sort of depressed.

"What's wrong baby?" Randy asked moving closer to his lover.

John shrugged, "Nothing it's just terrible, I mean really horrible that Ted would cheat on Cody with _Phil_ of all people."

Randy chuckled, "It's ok, just stop worrying about it. You know what made me feel better about it after Ted told me?"

"What?"

Randy pulled John into and embrace and kissed him on the forehead, "Knowing I have my baby here who would never cheat on me. Especially with that skank Phil Brooks."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own the WWE or any of their brands or superstars.

A/n:I'm pretty happy with this story...What I'm not happy with is the amount of reviews (or lack there of). But as of this moment I am totally too proud to beg so continue on as you were.

* * *

Punk took yet another deep breath; he'd been trying to calm himself all day. After the initial wave of unbearable embarrassment at being discovered handcuffed to a bed, naked, and covered in cum by an over exuberant cleaning lady Punk had spent the rest of the day angry. And all of his rage was directed at one person alone, John Cena. Punk reared his fist back and punched the wall again, just thinking Cena's name made him need to punch something.

Punk looked down at his hands, the knuckle on his right hand were busted open now. He hadn't thought it possible but his anger grow even more at Cena, how dare he make him bust his hand open punching a wall. Punk tried again to calm himself using deep breathing, punching things was definitely not a healthy outlet for his anger. He pulled out his phone, his best, and only, friend might offer up some good ideas. Punk dialed Chris Jericho's number.

Chris answered almost immediately. "Punk!" Chris was glad to hear from his old friend.

"Hey Chris," Punk said shakily, his anger obvious in his voice. "I have a question I need to ask you."

"What's wrong?" Chris' tone changed suddenly to concerned.

"Ok, so you know how my list has been sort of lacking since you left?"

"Yeah," Chris didn't see why it was such a big deal, his list had been falling short as well.

"I lost another one last night," Punk confessed. Anger flooded back into him again as he thought about it.

"Damn…who?" Chis asked it had to be someone important if it was upsetting Punk this much.

"John Cena, I know it's not that bad but it's just the _way_ it happened really pisses me off."

"What exactly did he do?" Chris was completely ready to jump into defense mode for his friend if John had hurt him in anyway.

Punk quickly explained everything that had happened his anger growing with each recounted sentence, "…and the maid just found me here this morning, stark naked covered in John's jizz. Goddammit Cena is going to pay I swear to god he's going to wish he'd never been born. That's why I need your help you're better at this stuff than me, what's a good way to get back at him without going to jail or getting fired?"

Chris had listened to Phil's story in silence and was digesting now, "Sounds to me like you had really hot sex."

"Chris I'm serious!"

"I know me too. It sounds to me like he gave you exactly what you called him for, he just left you with a bonus you didn't exactly want," Chris laughed he was slightly amused by Punk's story.

"Chris this isn't funny! If it was you I wouldn't laugh! I'd try and help you out the best I could," Chris' laughter was just adding to Phil's anger.

"Ok fine, I think you're just mad because some young giggly girl found you naked right?"

"And covered in dried cum," Punk mumbled.

"Right, so what's my philosophy when it comes to anger?"

Phil sighed, "I don't know, what?"

"You do know, what did I always used to tell you when you'd have one of your little temper tantrums?"

Punk rolled his eyes as useful as Chris' little rhymes were that didn't excuse their lameness, "Go get laid, your anger will just as soon fade?"

"There you go! Now go get your list and pick out somebody sweet who'll make you feel better."

Punk picked up his list and glanced over the short list of 6 names, "Ok, I got who I'm calling."

"Good, I have to go. You be careful ok?"

"M'kay, thanks Chris," Punk felt better just anticipating what he was going to do.

"No problem babe," Chris hung up leaving Punk to his devices again.

Phil began dialing the number of Ted DiBiase. Ted wasn't usually one of his first choices but Chris had said pick someone sweet and Ted was the definition of a sweet, gentle lover. Him and Cody were definitely perfect for each other Punk almost felt bad about home wrecking their relationship, but they'd get over it.

"Hello?" Ted answered, he sounded uncomfortable.

Phil ignored the uneasiness in Ted's voice, "Hey DiBiase, do you have plans for tonight?"

"Uh-yeah…I-uh have some…stuff," Ted was a terrible liar, even an idiot could tell when he was lying, thank god Cody had never asked if he was cheating.

"Ted," Phil turned on his seductress voice, "Why would you lie to me? You can just tell me you aren't in the mood."

"I-uh…we need to…" Ted took a deep breath. "Phil don't hate me ok."

"Okay?" Punk shrugged. This better not be what he thought it was.

"Phil I love Cody not you."

"Great, I love myself not you. Why would that make me hate you?"

"Phil, we can't see each other anymore. Like at all, don't call me, don't talk to me, don't even look at me if it doesn't have to do with work."

Punk snorted, "Right like you'll ever be good enough to have any type of storyline involving me." Punk slid his phone closed and chucked it against the wall on the other side of the room. Fuck John, fuck Ted and fuck the other guys who he'd lost since Chris left. He could have any guy in the locker room if he so chose, including them if they were worth working to get.

That's what he needed, a new guy. He hadn't had any addition to his list since he couldn't remember when. But who was worthy of him who he didn't already have or hadn't had? Punk racked his brain going through the list of RAW superstars he hadn't yet marked as his territory, and finally came to rest upon one Randy Orton.

* * *

"And you're sure he's still in there? Alone?" Punk asked making sure he had his facts straight. He'd been waiting for the prime opportunity to enact his plan, and if what Alex Riley was telling him was right this time was perfect.

"Yeah definitely, he's like always the last person to leave," Alex looked around making sure the coast was clear then moved closer to Punk. "So, what am I going to get in exchange for this little bit of information."

Phil smiled, "I'm sure we can figure something out." Punk reached out his hand and placed it gently on Riley's crotch. "But I have business to attend to, so I guess you'll have to get your boyfriend to entertain you until then."

Alex sighed and turned away, "I never labeled you a tease but…" Alex looked back over his should but Phil had already walked away to continue his pursuit of the legend killer himself.

* * *

Punk stood outside Randy's locker room door debating, to knock or to walk in on an un-expectant Randy. Usually he'd just walk in on his prey but Randy being one half of the WWE's power couple changed things a little. Then again getting John Morrison to sleep with him had been surprisingly easy. Oh what the hell, Phil turned the knob and sauntered into Randy's room like he belonged there.

"Wow," Punk said he had definitely made the right decision. There sat Randy in all his just showered glistening glory. He was clad in only a small white towel.

"Uh, ever hear of knocking?" Randy tugged at the towel to try and cover himself more.

Phil took a step towards Randy who was sitting in a comfortable looking chair, "I've heard of it, but I don't believe in it."

"Is that so?" Randy sounded confused by the sudden appearance of Phil Brooks in his locker room.

"Yeah I hear if you knock too much you miss great moments like this." Punk reached towards the lock on the door. "Besides if you really didn't want people walking in on you, you probably should've thought to lock the door." Phil carefully turned the lock and took a few more casual steps towards Randy.

"Um…So did you want something?" Randy asked he sounded really uncomfortable now.

Phil shrugged, "More of a need really."

"Ok," Randy tugged at his towel more trying desperately to cover as much of his body as possible.

"Do you want to know what it is?" Phil asked, he was right in front of Randy now.

"I don't know, do I?" Randy asked pressing himself back in his seat like he was trying to escape from Phil.

"Yeah definitely," Punk dropped down in front of Randy and ripped the towel away from him revealing his member. "I need you to sit still for me for a minute."

"Get the fuck out," Randy began to stand but that just pushed his flaccid member closer to Phil's face so he sat back in his chair.

"Randy, I know you love John, but there are things that I can do that he can't things I'll do that he won't," Punk took Randy's member into his hand only to have his hand swatted away.

"I don't want any of those things," Randy growled, "much less from some slut that gets off on fucking other peoples boyfriends."

Punk tried to look innocent like he didn't know what Randy was talking about, "I don't know what you're referring to but I like it when you talk to me like that." Punk took another grab at Randy's member.

Randy grabbed Phil's wrist, "You're sick."

Punk stood breaking Randy's grip and began undoing his pants, "But you like that right?" Punk let his pants fall to the ground and wrapped his legs around Randy's bare waist. "If you don't you will." Punk took Randy's hands and placed each one on each one of his ass cheeks.

"No, I don't and I won't," Randy pulled his hands out of Phil's boxers. "What's wrong with you anyway?"

"Nothing's wrong with me," Punk began grinding on Randy's member, he could feel it hardening and pressing into his ass now. "I think something's wrong with you if you won't give this a chance." Phil motioned to his own body.

Randy hesitated, what Punk was doing definitely felt good but was it really worth it for him to risk his relationship with John? Sure their relationship wasn't perfect but he was in love with John. And even though Phil was giving him the best simulated sex he'd ever had he wasn't willing to risk it. Randy swiftly knocked Punk off him onto the floor.

"Hey!" Punk rubbed his arm he had hit the ground fairly hard.

Randy stood and grabbed Punk by his short hair lifting him to his feet. Randy talked as he shuffled him towards the door, "Phil you are a dirty whore, and what you're doing to Ted and Cody's relationship is disgusting." Randy unlocked the door and shoved punk dressed in only his boxers and tee shirt into the hallway. "Let's get something straight _Punk_, I am in love with John Randall Hennigan and will only be giving my love to John Randall Hennigan, and I'll be damned if I'm going to let you break up the only real love I've ever had. You get that?" Punk nodded sheepishly. Randy slammed the door in Punk's face.

"Damn love," Punk began walking towards his car.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I dn't own these people.

A/n: This isn't up to my usual par but it gets the point across right? Please review!

* * *

John Morrison took another sip of the wine cooler and pushed it towards his best friend Mike Mizanin for him to take a drink. They lay on top of John's bed together quietly. It had become a tradition of theirs to invite each other over for drinks on the bed.

"So," John finally broke the silence. "What's up with you? Are you and A-Ry still together?"

Mike nodded, "Yeah we're still together it's going… well. What about you?"

"I'm doing pretty good you know same old routine," John took another swig and handed it back to Mike.

Mike sighed, "Ok John cut the bullshit we both know you don't invite me over to drink anymore unless something serious is going on. What's really up with you?" Mike was right John and him hadn't had one of their little on the bed drinking parties since John had told him Randy had hit him.

"Ok, I need to tell you something, so you can just tell me I'm stupid and ridiculous and I can just go back to loving Randy," John said turning on his side so he could look Mike in the eye.

"You aren't stupid whatever it is, and you don't _have_ to love Randy," Mike had held a grudge against Randy ever since John had told them about the insane fights they'd been having.

"But I should," John said. "Ok so first of all I've been seeing someone on the side."

Mike smiled that was the John he knew and loved not the love sick puppy John had been since he'd started seeing Randy, "Who? For how long?"

John's face lit up as he said the name, "Phil."

Mike choked on his current mouthful of mango flavored wine cooler, "_Brooks_?"

John laughed, "I know it's kind of weird he's so different from Randy. We've been seeing each other for about four months now."

Mike playfully smacked John on the arm, "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

John shrugged, "Because it didn't matter then but now…"

Mike's grin drooped a little as he realized what John wanted to tell him, "But now? It does matter now?"

"I think I'm in love!" John giggled like a little school girl nauseating Mike. It wasn't the fact that John was in love with Phil that bothered him it was how much of a whore he already knew Phil was.

"That's uhm…" Mike took a large swig of the drink emptying the bottle. "Hand me another bottle."

John did as instructed, "What's wrong? You don't like him?"

"He's ok, it's just you know. You've heard the stuff about him in the locker room just like I have," Mike tried to give John a clue without actually saying 'the guy you love is a slut.'

"Those are just rumors! You don't really know him like I do," John defended Punk.

Mike had to keep himself from laughing, "You're right. So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know," John took the wine cooler from Mike before he could finish that one off. "What do you think?"

Mike hesitated, if John and Phil's relationship was anything like his and Phil's, Phil was only in it for one thing. But just looking at John he could tell he was completely serious about Phil. "Do you think Phil loves you too?"

John nodded, "When I'm with him it just like clicks you know?"

"And it doesn't click with Randy?" John ignored the question and continued to stare up at Mike. Mike rolled his eyes every part of him was telling him to tell John about him and Phil to try and discourage his feelings towards the straightedge superstar, but he knew how John was when he was in love it would crush him. "You should tell Phil how you feel."

"You think so? What about Randy?"

Mike shrugged Randy definitely deserved whatever happened, "You have to break up with him. It's not fair to anyone if you're still with him."

John groaned, "But it's just so hard!"

"It's ok," Mike put his arm around John. "I'll tell you exactly what to say to him."

* * *

"Randy, we have to talk," John tapped Randy on the shoulder. Orton was in the middle of a sentence talking to his buddy Ted on the phone.

"Uhh, I was kind of busy babe. We can talk later after I get off the phone," Randy covered the receiver on the phone.

"It's important," John said trying to keep his cool so he didn't chicken out.

"John, how important can it be? Just wait a freaking minute," Randy sounded annoyed.

"Dammit Randy your little fucking stoner plans can wait! I need to fucking talk to you now! Hang up," John sounded more assertive than he had ever been in their relationship previously.

Randy looked shocked but lazily said his goodbye's to Ted and hung up the phone, "Ok John what's so important you had to go all mega bitch on me?"

"Randy, a long time ago I decided I loved you and you said you loved me," John took a deep breath then continued. "But that was a long time ago and some things have changed. Am I right?"

Randy looked confused, "I guess things always change over time."

John nodded even as tears began to fill his eyes, "I thought so, I hoped not but I thought so."

"Hey, what's wrong with you? Don't cry," Randy tried putting his arm around John's shoulder only to have it shrugged off.

"I'm not crying," John took a deep breath trying to regain his composure. "Randy I can't do this anymore, this is not working for me."

"What are you talking about? John don't say what I think you're about to say," Randy said hurt and recognition finally flooding his face.

"Randy we both deserve to be happy and I'm not happy and you definitely aren't happy so let's-"

"You can't tell me what I am and am not, John I'm happier-"

"Randy we can't keep up a façade forever, we have to end it now," John held back the tears that were fighting to escape.

"No we don't," Randy was now fighting to keep his tears back as well. "Is it another guy?"

John forced himself to smile now as he nodded.

"I'll kick his ass," Randy growled. "Who is it?"

John began backing away from Randy slowly towards the door, "You'll find out a little later. Until then." John waved, then was out the door.

* * *

John walked into the arena, he was already nervous about the very thought of what he was about to do, but now that he saw exactly how many superstars and divas were sitting around patiently awaiting their turn to rehearse he began to really fill with dread. He spotted Punk sitting on almost the opposite end of the room hooded sweatshirt covering his face and earbuds plugged into his ears. John took a deep breath and began the long nerve racking walk.

He could hear the petty conversation's going on around him. He didn't even really care who was talking or who was around he just needed to get this over with. John glanced to the right and shuddered as he met the angry eyes of the viper locked on him. He took another deep calming breath and trudged on, trying to ignore the eyes that were now boring into him.

After what seemed like forever John finally reached Phil, he tapped him on the shoulder bringing him out of his trance. Punk looked up at John, "What do you want?"

"I-I need to say something," John stammered his hands were beginning to sweat.

Phil glanced around there was a few people staring now, it wasn't everyday someone went up and started talking to Phil Brooks unless it was out of necessity. "Are you sure you want to say it _now_….in front of all these people?"

John nodded, "I want everyone to hear it. Phil, I need you to know…I've never felt this way about anyone."

Phil looked startled, "That's…Um. How do you feel?"

"Phil I love you," John looked like he'd lifted a burden off his chest. He leaned in to kiss Punk but was rejected as Punk leaned away.

"John! What the hell are you doing? There are people here, Randy's right there!" Now half the arena was staring at the couple's little spectacle. Randy's glare had now gone from one of anger to one of pure rage.

"It's ok, we broke up," John smiled. "I left him for you, because I love you." John would've gone for another kiss but Phil held his hand out to keep John at a safe arm's length.

"John I don't know what's wrong with you but I don't think we can do this here it's-"

"Phil I know we're not exactly the perfect match people think of when they think of two souls in love but I don't care what people think…I need you Phil," John had dropped to one knee now.

Punk looked, disgusted, "_Did you say two souls in love_? John I don't even know where-"

"Wait, before you make up your mind I have more." John reached into his pocket and pulled out a small ring case. He opened it then looked up at Punk. "Phil, this is a promise ring. I want us to be together, I want us to be each other's one and only's."

"Hell no John! I don't like you! I sure as hell don't love you and nobody's my one and only," Punk spat unmercifully.

John looked wounded, "Oh."

"Yeah, oh. So do you want to finish this somewhere a little more private?"

John nodded, then stood and followed Phil back across the arena past all the superstars and diva's most of whom were now staring open mouthed. Finally Phil pulled John into an unoccupied supply closet.

"Ok John, what the fuck was up with that?" Phil sounded angry. He hoped John hadn't ruined any of his relationships with his men.

"I-I love you. Thought you loved me," John looked hurt and confused.

"No, I like your body. I like what you can give me, what you can take from me. You get it?"

John nodded, "But I still love you."

Phil shook his head, "You don't get it. You can't love me, what we have is just sex, that's it."

"But I-" John began.

Punk grabbed John, "Don't say it again."

"I'm not giving up, this isn't over," John mumbled.

Punk sighed, "As much as it pains me to say this, I'm going to have to ask you not to call me again. You can come back when you're ready for meaningless, no strings attached sex." Phil let go of John with a small push towards the door. "Now get out of my closet. Someone who knows how to not get attached should be here any minute."

* * *

A/n:So please don't hate me this will all be fixed eventually. (maybe.)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:I don't own this...

A/n: I am sorry it took so long to update I kinda got into some stuff and was without a computer for a second but hey whatever. I hope you like this because I wrote half of it like one month and the other half another so I kinda lost what direction I was going with it so I hope you aren't confused...Anyway please review!

* * *

Phil swung the door open revealing Justin smiling broadly at him. "Good afternoon," Justin began.

Phil rolled his eyes he saw no need for the formalities, "Get in here." He didn't wait for Justin to move but instead took it upon himself to grab the back of Justin's neck and pull him into a sloppy passionate kiss. Phil closed the door behind him still locked in the embrace with Justin who had now begun to rub his hand gingerly over Phil's member. Punk released the kiss and pushed Justin towards the bed. "Lay down," Phil growled.

Justin did as instructed and laid himself down flat on the bed his hands folded behind his head. He had definitely picked the wrong night to come to Phil. Phil always had sort of a rough way with him, that was what Justin liked about him, but when Punk was in one of his moods it was a little too much. Phil straddled Justin and immediately slipped his tongue into Justin's mouth roughly massaging his tongue. Justin gasped in pain as Punk began not so gently nibbling on Justin's lower lip. He had _definitely_ picked the wrong night.

Punk finally released Justin's mouth. "I like the beard," Phil said as he began quickly undoing the buttons on the front of Justin's shirt. He began to roughly kiss and nibble at Justin's neck, rubbing his hand over Justin's pecs. Justin began to moan and squirm slightly under Phil's weight.

Punk began to move down Justin's body stopping to suck and lick at his nipples. Justin jumped startled as Punk swiftly bit down on his nipple hard enough to break the skin, "Damn! That hurt…"

"Aww sorry," Phil said sarcastically as he ran his hand over Justin's chest where he had just bit him. Punk leaned towards Justin's other nipple and began licking and sucking only to unexpectedly clamp his teeth down on that one as well. "See now they're even." He ran his hand over that pec. Phil continued slowly working his way down Justin's body till he reached the top of Justin's pants. Punk paused long enough to remove Justin's shirt the rest of the way.

Phil began undoing Justin's belt and pants revealing his already hard as rock member. Punk smiled, going commando that little slut. Phil began roughly massaging Justin's cock causing Justin to buck in his hand. "You're going to like it when I fuck your little ass, aren't you?" Justin whimpered in response.

Punk smiled and released the other man's member. He stood beside the bed and began stripping himself completely. He grabbed Justin's arm and pulled him from the bed, "Get on your knees." Phil held his member in front of Justin's mouth for him to suck. Justin hungrily took Punk into his mouth and immediately started deep throating it sometimes stopping to suck gently on the tip. Justin licked it from tip to base and began greedily sucking on Punk's balls.

Punk grabbed a chunk of Justin's hair, using it as a handle he guided Justin back to sucking on his shaft. Phil closed his eyes and moaned allowing himself to get lost in Justin's mouth. He pressed Justin's face down to his balls until he was sure the South African man could no longer breath he released Gabriel allowing him to come up gasping for air. "Fuck you're good at that," Punk breathed. "Lay back on the bed," he instructed gesturing towards the bed. Justin reluctantly did as he was told; Phil scared him at times like these.

Punk quickly followed positioning himself in front of Justin who lifted his legs over Phil's shoulders. Phil leaned over Justin careful not to look him in the eye, that bothered him for some reason. Punk began to slowly push into Justin but was quickly pushed out. "Damn you're tense, relax, loosen up!" Punk instructed harshly slapping Justin on the ass, only causing him to tense more.

Punk rolled his eyes and leaned in nose to nose to Justin. "What's wrong with you?" Justin was usually one of the more comfortable guys he slept with.

Justin shrugged, "You're kind of…" he hesitated to tell the truth for fear of sounding like a pansy, "You're honestly kind of scary tonight."

Phil grinned, "Is that it? Listen Justin, I've been through a lot lately and I'm really stressed out. I really am sorry if I'm scaring you but I need to de-stress, you want to help me with that right?" Punk ran his hand through Justin's hair. Justin nodded. "Good, then just relax." Punk pressed his lips against Justin's for one of his signature breath stealing kisses. Justin moaned, giving Phil the go ahead to try and enter him again while the kiss was still locked in.

Phil was successful this time as his pressed the entirety of his member into Justin who moaned loudly. Punk began savagely thrusting in and out of Justin causing Justin to shriek expletives. Justin began grabbing desperately at the air in an attempt to find something hard to grab onto for support, he finally found the nightstand. He grabbed at the desk but caught something else instead, handcuffs, an interesting prospect. He and John often used handcuffs when they had sex, he liked them.

"Phil," Justin moaned holding the handcuffs out in front of his face, "Can we use th-?" Punk ignored the half asked question and continued fucking Gabriel like an animal. Justin examined the handcuffs carefully now, he knew these cuffs. He turned them over to look for…Ah there it was his initials carved into the side of the cuffs John had given him for Valentine's Day. So the truth came out he knew something hadn't been right with John for a few weeks, he'd been acting way too attentive as though he was trying to cover up something.

"Phil," Justin pushed at Phil's shoulders attempting to push him off. "Phil stop!"

"I'm almost done," Punk breathed out of breath.

Justin pushed harder now know knocking Punk off of him and the bed, "Get the fuck off me!"

Phil breathed heavily, "What the hell's your problem?"

"You're fucking my John aren't you?" Justin said standing over Phil holding the handcuffs.

Punk smirked and shrugged, this wasn't how he planned on getting back at John but hey what the hell it wasn't his fault Justin found the handcuffs he'd left Punk. "Obviously."

* * *

"So…" Alex said stirring his drink. He sat across a booth from his beau Mike; it was their first date in what seemed like forever.

"So," Mike repeated back, "did you listen to that CD I told you about?"

"The Avenge Seven-"

"AvengeD Sevenfold," Mike corrected slightly annoyed.

"Yeah that, that CD?"

"Yeah Nightmare," Mike sounded excited maybe there was finally something he and Alex could talk about together without boring one another.

"Actually I tried to listen to it, and….ok I didn't really try, I don't really want to listen to it," Alex shrugged and took a sip of his drink.

Mike sighed, "Ok fine, now what do we talk about?"

Alex pretended to think about it for a second, "You could tell me how good I look and shower me with compliments." Alex batted his eyes at Miz.

Mike chuckled, "Ok, you look amazing as usual. Like a god, only with a goofy smile."

"Hey!" Alex kicked Mike under the table. "That's not flattering at all."

"I'm not finished," Mike smiled. "You look like a god with a goofy smile, but that's ok because the other things you do with your mouth make up for that."

"Aww how sweet!" Alex mocked.

The two sat in an awkward silence for a few minutes. Alex slowly moved his hand under the table and placed it on Mike's knee. "What are you doing?" Mike asked.

"Mike I'm bored," pouted Alex, he moved his hand to Mike's inner thigh.

Mike nodded, "Me too… let's get out of here, this place sucks."

Alex nodded, "Me too."

"What?"

"You said this place sucks…" Alex laughed at his own joke.

"Oh…" Mike grabbed Alex's hand and led him to his car.

* * *

"Whip cream," Alex shouted instructions at Mike who was bent down at the mini bar removing items Alex thought might be fun. "Chocolate and a banana."

"What else?" Mike asked.

Alex shrugged, he'd never played with food and sex together before it was a new experience for both of them, "That's good I guess."

Mike nodded and shut the small refrigerator carrying the requested items in one arm. He turned around to an already naked and obviously eager Alex. Mike looked him up and down and licked his lips, "Damn, couldn't even wait for me could you?"

Alex stopped playing with himself and made room for Miz on the bed beside him, "It's hard when you're this horny."

"Don't worry I'll take care of that," Mike smiled as he popped the top open on the bottle of chocolate syrup he'd selected. "I just realized how potentially messy this could be, maybe-"

"Just put it on me," Riley commanded laying himself out for Mike to make a Sunday out of.

Mike shrugged and did as instructed pouring lines of the chocolate up and down Alex's torso, tracing his abs and making sure he got some on his nipples. Mike closed the thing of chocolate and laid it to the side picking up the can of spray whip cream. Mike sprayed the whipped cream on Alex's member quickly covering the entirety of it with white creamy topping. He sprayed Riley's nipples with dollops of it before setting that down too and picking up the banana. He handed the fruit to Riley, "Suck on it."

Alex happily obliged and began going down on the banana deep-throating it and licking it as though it really was Mike's penis. Mike looked him up and down and began rubbing his cock through his jeans that were beginning to grow tighter. "God, you look so good." Mike quickly removed his shirt then crawled on the bed next to Riley.

Miz carefully traced the lines of chocolate he had left on Alex's body with his tongue thoroughly cleaning it off. Mike then moved on to sucking the small dollops off Riley's body making Alex moan around the banana that was currently shoved down his throat. Mike slid down towards Alex's member and began slowly licking the whipped cream off the tip before taking all of Alex into his mouth removing what was left of the whipped cream.

"Oh fuck! Mike, I wish you'd just hurry up and fuck me." Alex moaned finally removing the banana from his mouth.

Mike came up from sucking on Alex's member and slid up so he was face to face with the younger man, "What would be the fun in that?" Mike swiftly pressed his lips against Alex's and slipped his tongue between his lips engaging Alex in a tongue wrestling match, Mike pulled away from the kiss. "Besides you haven't had your turn yet." Mike stood and undid his pants revealing his already throbbing hard member.

Alex licked his lips now, "I could do without the toppings."

"Too bad," Mike handed the can of whipped cream to Alex and laid down on the bed.

Alex stood and began spraying the cream over Mike with no rhyme or reason.

"You're getting it everywhere!" Mike exclaimed as Alex sprayed a capital A across Mike's body getting some on the bed.

Alex continued spraying irrationally, "It's ok, I plan on licking every inch of you anyway." Alex threw away the now half empty can and picked up the bottle of chocolate syrup and began just as nonsensically pouring that over Mike until he was satisfied. He tossed away that container then looked over his work. He grinned; Mike really did look like a human Sunday.

Alex bent over and began licking a trail up Mike's leg cleaning the whip cream and chocolate mess up. Alex licked around Mike's member saving that for last. Alex began licking a thin trail up Mike's body. He made his way up Mike's neck and over his chin finally bringing his mouth to Mike's.

Mike moaned he could taste the sweet whipped cream chocolate mix on Alex's tongue. Alex gently lowered himself onto of Mike sandwiching what was left on Mike's body between them. Alex pulled away from Mike and slid back down to face his erect penis. Alex immediately began going down on him using one hand to better pleasure Mike and the other hand to finger himself.

"Come on," Miz said when he'd finally had enough of Alex's lips on him and wanted more.

Alex stood up and straddled Mike; he turned around and began sliding himself onto Mike's member in the reverse cowgirl position. "Oh fuck, you're so hot," Mike grabbed Alex who was still covered in desert toppings by the waist and gently forced him down lower onto his member making Alex moan loudly. Alex grinded on Mike's member, "Shit kid you're driving me crazy." Mike began slowly sliding Alex up and down on his member.

Mike finally took his hands away from Alex's waist. "Ride me," Mike instructed. Alex began bouncing up and down on Mike making him shout out in pure ecstasy. "Alex you are so fucking good." Alex continued riding Mike and began stroking his own member.

"Fuuck," Alex groaned as Miz came inside of him. He stroked his own member a few more times before screaming out as he collapsed back on top of Mike and came. Alex rolled over on top of Mike still breathing hard, and kissed him roughly on the lips. The two cuddled for a moment in their creamy mess before Alex stood up from the bed. Alex touched a finger to his stomach, "I'm sticky, I need a shower.

Alex walked out of the room leaving Mike on the bed alone. Mike sighed heavily as he heard the water turn on in the shower. Damn, how lucky was he to have Alex as a boyfriend? Not only had the kid provided him with the best sex he'd ever had he also kept it coming anytime Mike wanted it. This had to be some form of love.

Mike was surprised by his own mind's use of the word love. Alex and he had decided from the very beginning that their relationship would be purely a fun thing, no bringing the 'L word' into it. But every relationship started out like that didn't it? Whatever, either way Mike was pretty sure laying there on that bed he felt something for Riley, and he was sure the feeling was mutual. Mike touched his own chest, he should probably jump in the shower as well, why not use it as an opportunity.

Mike sauntered into the bathroom and stepped into the steamy shower behind Alex. "God why'd it take you so long?" Alex asked turning around to face Mike. Miz ignored his question and immediately pressed his lips against Alex's smoothly massaging his tongue with his own. Mike shifted so they were both underneath the running shower head, the hot water pouring over them making it that much better.

Mike released the kiss and began kissing Alex's neck where he knew he was sensitive causing him to moan softly with pleasure. "Damn Mike," Alex moaned grabbing on to the shower bar in support, "I want you again…now."

Mike didn't wait to be asked twice he guided Alex so he was pressed against the wall of the shower and slightly bent over. Mike stroked his member as he stared at the picture in front of him, Alex bent over naked, water pouring over him, and the icing on the cake his little ass sticking out and quivering slightly begging Mike to pound it. Mike moved forward and began brushing his cock across the outside of Alex's entrance, there was no way he could get any harder.

"Do it," Alex commanded softly. Mike nodded then slid his member into Alex effortlessly causing a relieved sigh from Alex. Mike slid in the rest of the way slowly.

Maybe he should say it now, then again they were having sex, not the best time for saying something like that. Mike slid half way out then slowly entered Riley again, making Alex whimper. "Faster," Alex requested sliding himself lower on Mike's penis. Mike ignored Alex's request and continued slowly thrusting in and out of Alex, he was lost in his own thoughts.

What if it was a huge mistake to say it at all? It would probably be best to just keep his mouth shut. "Mike, fuck me harder," Alex was slightly annoyed now, he wasn't in a mood for any type of gentle sex. Mike once again ignored Alex and kept his current pace.

Ok, he had to say it now otherwise he'd definitely chicken out before he told, Mike made up his mind he'd say it. Mike wrapped his arms around Alex and pulled him closer so his chest was rubbing against Alex's back he pushed into Alex again slowly. "Dammit Mike fu-" Alex began but he was cut off by Mike whispering in his ear.

"I-I love you," Mike stopped mid-thrust, he couldn't believe he actually said it, especially since he wasn't completely sure it was true. Mike stood still for what seemed like forever awaiting Alex's response, the only sounds their own shallow breathing and the running water pouring over them, several gay babies were born.

Alex finally responded with actions as opposed to words, he slowly began peeling Mike's arms off from around him and gently pushed Mike away from him. He stepped silently from the shower and grabbed one of the hotel's generic white towels. He wrapped it around himself covering his deflating boner, "Uh, suddenly I'm not so horny…Kind of tired actually," Alex mumbled avoiding eye contact with Miz, "Goodnight."

Alex walked out of the room leaving Mike in the hot shower alone with very blue balls.

* * *

Justin slammed the hotel room door open trying to make as much noise as possible to let John know he was there and angry. He really wasn't in the mood for any of John's excuses he'd already spent the long trek up from Phil's room crying his eyes out and had just spent the last twenty minutes in the hallway attempting to stop anymore tears from falling. He was pretty sure his eyes were still red from crying but that was fine as long as he wasn't actually crying when John saw him.

"Justin?" John stirred in bed sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

Justin froze, ok he knew he was pissed but seeing the cocky cheating bastard right there in front of him was almost too much he could feel the tears swelling up in his eyes. John stood up from bed and took a step towards Justin. "Babe? Are you ok? Have you been crying?" Justin kept silent and just glared at John, he was sure that if he said anything at all he'd break down crying. John came closer to him and wrapped his arms around Justin in a caring embrace.

"Justin talk to me, what's wrong baby?" John asked gently stroking Justin's hair. Justin finally gave in and allowed tears to leave his eyes. It wasn't fair, he just felt so right wrapped up in John's arms, why did John have to cheat? They could be so perfect together if it weren't for that one little flaw. Then again maybe it was partially his own fault, maybe if he'd just let go a little and stop keeping such a tight leash on John it wouldn't matter to him if John cheated, and the thing with Phil wouldn't seem so bad. Maybe that's what he should do, just forget about it and act as though he doesn't care. Then again…

John kissed, Justin on the forehead, just making him cry harder. "It's ok Justin, you're with me now it's ok, just say something."

Justin took a breath and attempted to speak. "Y-you…fuck….a-aga-…" Justin just succeeded in making himself cry harder between words. Damn, this is just what he wanted to avoid, looking like a pussy. He was sure if it was anyone else but John he wouldn't have shed a single tear, that's exactly why he just _had_ to take John back. Sure he had vowed to leave John's for good if he caught him cheating again but as long as John was truly sorry and wouldn't do it again it was ok right?

"Me? I did something?" John tried to decipher what Justin was trying to say. "Justin I don't know what I did, I'm pretty sure I didn't do anything wrong, but just know I love you whatever it is."

Justin looked up at John's face, seriously? John could just lie right to his face like that, and say he loved him? Ok John had just made up his mind for him. Justin wiggled out of John's arms and reared back his hand, he brought his closed fist down as hard as he could across John's jaw, "No, you fucking don't."

John gasped and brought his hand to his face, "Son of a-…Justin what the hell?"

"You're a fucking liar!" Justin hissed in his South African accent.

John looked hurt and confused at the same time, "What did I lie about? Justin what's wrong with you?"

"You lie about everything, you don't love me, you were never sorry, and you did do everything wrong," Justin said as he began picking up items of his from the night stand and tossing them in a tote.

"What are you talking about? I love you, really," John said picking up Justin's tote. "What are you doing with your stuff?"

"Really? Then why the fuck do you keep going out and fucking ugly sluts? Do you not understand who I am? You could've had this all to yourself! But now you'll never have it again," Justin continued packing away his things.

"Who did I fuck? I haven't cheated on you since the thing with Evan, I swear!" John began taking the things Justin had packed into the tote back out and placing them back on the night stand.

Justin snorted and reached in his back pocket to pull out the handcuffs that were engraved to him, "Then why did I find these in Phil Brooks' room?" John froze in silence unable to come up with a good reason. "Exactly, and don't even fucking try and deny it he already told me it's true."

John slowly processed what Justin said, "Why were you in his room?"

Now it was Justin's turn to have to think of a good excuse, "What? I wasn't."

"No, you just said you found these in his room…" John said making a realization.

"No I said someone gave them to me who found them in his room," Justin lied tossing his belongings back in the tote.

"No you definitely said you found them in there…Why are you lying about it?" John asked. "And why do you keep packing your stuff?"

"I'm not lying, besides this isn't about me, it's about your cheating whore ass," Justin said trying to flip the tables back on John. "And I keep packing because I'm fucking leaving."

"No, you're not," John made a grab for Justin's belongings only to have his hands swatted with the back of a brush.

"Yeah I am because I can't stand sleeping in the same bed as a fucking whore, god I'm not sure how you do it, why hasn't your dick fallen off yet?" Justin yelled at John as he continued whacking him with his brush, it felt good to get out some of his aggression.

"I don't know Justin, maybe it's those magical blowjobs you give," John made some attempts to grab at the brush Justin was assaulting him with. "Hmm, I don't recall you being that good at giving head when we first met, if you'll recall you gave it up on the first date, and you call me a slut? What did you take some lessons from a certain straightedge superstar?"

Justin stopped hitting John and glared up at him, "Are you trying to say something? Cause if you want to say something stop being a bitch and just say it."

"Fine, I think you're getting fucked by Phil, and I think you're a dirty whore for it," John smirked.

"Fuck you!" Justin shouted. "I don't need this shit, I can go stay in Heath's room, loves me and respects me."

John guffawed, "Really? Wow, you really are a whore, I wondered why you were so loose all of a sudden, tell me Justin, how many guys can fit in you at once?"

Justin blushed, "What the fuck are you talking about? Heath is straight! Phil is the only-" Justin stopped himself before he really dug himself a hole.

"Ha! So you admit it? You fuck Phil of all people?" John yelled. "You are so unbelievably disgusting! So how was he Justin? Was he better than me?"

"Yeah John and when he fucked me it wasn't like having sex with a baby, not that most babies penis' are as small as yours." Justin grabbed his bag and began walking towards the door.

John grabbed Justin's arm and swung him back onto the bed, "Sit down, we still need to talk."

"Fuck you John, we've talked enough," Justin stood again only to have his way blocked by John. "John fucking move…"

"No, I won't let you go," John said. "Not until we talk at least."

"After you called me a whore and loose and said I was disgusting you want me to stay?" Justin guffawed, "You have until three to move."

"You know I didn't mean it. You just made me kind of mad."

"One."

"I mean it hurts me that you would do something like that."

"Two."

"I love you Justin really."

"Three." Justin raised his knee and slammed it into John's crotch. John's face immediately flashed bright red as he fell to his knees in complete agony and cupped his balls in pain. "I told you to move," Justin mumbled as he stepped around John and out of the room.

* * *

A/n: Ouch... some very hurtful comments made there. But it's ok cause... well cause everything always ends well in stories right?...RIGHT?


	7. Chapter 7

"So you two are dating now?" Daniel Bryan asked glaring skeptically at John Morrison.

John nodded, "Engaged actually, I proposed to him." John was more than just a little buzzed. From the time the guys in the locker room had decided they'd hit up the most exclusive gay club in L.A. (some of the straight guys had taken a little convincing but John felt right at home) John had been drinking drink after drink from beer to martinis to straight vodka, he was determined to try every drink the bar at the club offered. John sighed, everything he was saying now was mostly the drink talking…mostly. "Me and Phil…we're really in love."

"Right, I heard about your…uh…proposal to him. I never see you guys together though." Everyone on the rosters of both Raw and Smackdown had heard about John proposing to Phil. It had become kind of a running joke. Of course no one believed for a second the two were in love, everyone just assumed John was attempting to use Phil to get at Randy for something and Punk was having no part of it. They were only partially correct.

"Yeah I know, he really isn't into the whole PDA thing...but he does love me," John added quickly taking a sip of his vodka tonic.

"But I mean you don't even talk really, as a matter of fact I've seen him completely ignore you when you try and talk to him," Daniel didn't really care about Phil and John's relationship, or lack there of, but it was sort of amusing to him to see John called out on it.

John took a long sip of his drink, he was slightly annoyed now. "Sure, he acts like I'm not there sometimes, but trust me he loves me," John slurred his words together, "it's just complicated to explain to other people."

"He loves you huh?" Daniel asked taking a gulp of his own beer. "Is that why he's over there grinding with some random slut?"

John glanced over his shoulder to see that what Daniel was saying was true. John turned back blushing, he was done talking to Daniel now. "Who the fuck asked you anyway? Why do you care about what me and Phil are doing, don't you have a girlfriend or something to worry about?"

Daniel held his hands up in mock surrender, "You're right it's not my business."

"Damn right it isn't," John swallowed what little of his drink was left and stood quickly, balancing himself on the table he had been sitting near, he was most definitely wasted. John shakily made his way through the crowds of people he didn't know and some he did, towards where Punk was grinding against a small twinky looking fresh faced man-boy. Damn why couldn't that be John who Phil was practically raping with his clothes on? John was definitely in the mood for it.

John began moving to the music as he nonchalantly inched closer to Phil, hoping to just cut into the little twink boy's spot. But before he could get close enough to make his move another large man stepped in front of John. "Randy," John breathed trying not to lock eyes with the viper. Randy was always attractive but this night in particular he was dripping sex.

"John," Randy used his hand to guide John's glazed over drunk looking eyes up to meet his own. They both knew it was really that forceful attitude that had drawn John into him in the first place, it was worth a shot for Randy to try and use it now. "What's wrong with you?"

"I don't know what you're trying to say but…" John slurred trying to look indignant.

"I meant why are you so drunk? You know being shitfaced isn't a good look on you, you'll say things you'll regret." Randy waited for an answer until he saw he wasn't going to get one. "Will you let me take you home?"

John pushed Randy's hand away from his face, "No, I have someone to take me home remember?"

"Who?" Randy asked as though he didn't already know the answer. John responded by looking at Phil over Randy's shoulder. Randy followed John's eyes and saw who John was looking at just in time to lock eyes with Phil. "That motherfucker," Randy mumbled.

* * *

Phil had his hands on the younger man's hips as he pressed his crotch into his ass. He was pretty sure they were both thinking the exact same thing. Phil had found the cutest little twink he could find at the club, his name was Julio, and he wholeheartedly intended on making him his whore for that night. And the way Julio was pressing his ass into Punk he'd have no problem living up to what Phil had in store for him.

As the song changed Phil turned Julio around, Julio lifted his leg and wrapped it around Phil so they were front to front grinding now. Punk looked up and smiled, he loved it when he found slutty twinks. Just as he looked up Phil locked eyes with Randy and saw Randy mouth an obscenity at him, he looked over Randy's shoulder and saw the clearly plastered John standing behind him. Phil's smile fell, shit was about to go down, he had to get out of there.

Phil leaned in to Julio, "God bitch I want to fuck you right here right now, are you leaving with me or not?"

Julio smiled and nodded, "I like it when you call me bitch."

"Good, be a good little bitch and wait here for me for a minute, I have to piss," Phil released his arms from around Julio's body and began walking towards the bathroom grinning ear to ear, maybe he couldn't get every guy in the locker room but at least he still had the ability to pick up hot club randoms.

Phil had barely walked into the bathroom when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He spun around quickly assuming it was an excited fan, but unfortunately it wasn't. Randy grabbed his shoulder and pushed him roughly into a stall locking the door behind them. Randy pushed Phil against the wall of the cramped space and securely rested his forearm across his neck.

"Phil I know this is going to be hard for you but I'm going to need you to not talk, just listen. Okay?" Randy asked quietly hoping not to draw unwanted attention to the scene in the stall. Punk nodded as much as he could with Randy's arm pressed against his neck. "You aren't going to go anywhere near John ever again you got that? Cause if you do I will kill you and make it look like an accident, you get it?" Punk nodded again. "Seriously go anywhere _near_ him and I will fuck you up," Randy pressed a little harder on Phil's neck for emphasis making him squirm. Randy paused for a second. "Actually if you mess with any of my friends and their relationships I'll fuck you up…That includes Ted, Cody, Cena…as a matter of fact if someone is in a relationship I suggest you stay away from them just to be on the safe side, okay?" Phil tried his best to nod again. Randy finally pulled his arm from Phil's neck, allowing Phil to drop to the ground. Randy patted Punk on the head. "Good boy," Randy said as he left Phil in the stall gasping for air.

Phil eventually caught his breath and stood walking out of the stall. Damn Randy, Punk always prided himself on being a badass but that had just scared the shit out of him. Phil glanced at a mirror as he passed seeing the huge red mark that was now across his neck, that would definitely leave a bruise. If this was just the warning Randy gave Phil he should probably stay away from his dwindling list of guys for a while…or not.

Phil walked back into the dimly lit club, still pulsating with poppy beats. He scanned the room for his hookup of the night, only to find John sloppily dancing where Julio had previously agreed to wait on Punk. John saw Phil and stopped dancing and waved he then began shakily making his way towards Phil. Phil rolled his eyes and groaned, this had been a reoccurring thing since John's little proposing fiasco, John would come to talk to Phil about something stupid and Phil would either have to ignore him or try and explain that it was NEVER going to happen.

John walked up close to Phil and pressed his body against his. "Hey baby," John slurred.

Phil sighed annoyed, "I'm _not_ your baby, fuck off."

John furrowed his brow, "That's not very nice of you to say, especially after you were out there trying to make me jealous with some slut."

"I was trying to get laid actually, can you leave me alone?" Phil continued scanning the club for Julio.

"Are you looking for someone?" John asked ignoring Phil.

"Seriously, fuck off."

"Cause if you're looking for the slut from earlier he's gone," John said innocently.

"Oh god, what did you do?" Phil asked finally looking down at John.

"Nothing," John giggled. "I just told him exactly where he stood, I told him we were engaged and if he slept with you he'd be a home wrecking whore."

Phil closed his eyes in frustration, "Okay, fine where'd he go?"

John shrugged. "Beats me, he left so I could have you all to myself," John threw his arms around Phil's neck.

Phil looked over John's shoulder and immediately spotted Randy who was angrily glaring at him from across the club. This entire not pissing Randy off thing was going to be a lot harder than he had though.

* * *

esaelP weiveR- 33


	8. Chapter 8

A/n: So this chapter is really sad to me and I dont know why? So ummm yeah please review please!

* * *

Everyone loved joined house shows, why wouldn't they? It was a chance to catch up with friends and significant others. Of course it couldn't work that way for Cody, he had the shittiest luck. But wasn't it all really Ted's fault? It was Ted after all who didn't have enough time to spend with Cody whenever they had the luck of actually being in the same town at the same time. And it was Ted who, when they did have time to spend together had to make some goofy comment that just ruined the entire thing.

"You're kidding me right?" Cody asked angrily folding his arms across his chest.

"No, I really do have to go. I'm sorry babe," Ted added quickly.

Cody sat on a bench in the locker room the two stood in alone. "I don't understand how you could just _accidently_ make unbreakable plans on one of the few nights we had to spend together."

"I'm sorry babe I just forgot you were going to be here today. Forgive me?" Ted reached for one of Cody's hands only for Cody to shoot him an ice cold look. "Come on Codes, I'll make it up to you next pay-per-view ok?"

Cody sighed, "Ted, how do I know you love me?"

"Well, because you know that even when you get old and ugly I'll still be there. And even though you do this entire little annoying 'oh, woe is me Ted never spends any time with me' thing I'm still calling you every night to tell you I love you until you fall asleep. And –"

"Okay okay fine, I get it…but you better make it count next time I see you," Cody rolled his eyes at Ted's corny sappiness.

"Oh, I will," Ted smiled and sat down next to Cody. "Can I have a kiss before I go?"

"No," Cody pouted, "just go and stop taunting me."

"Sure," Ted quickly kissed Cody on the mouth anyway and stood up to leave. "Love you Cody, and I totally don't deserve you."

Cody waited for Ted to leave the room before finally unfolding his arms and letting out a huge sigh. Usually Cody at the very least got to spend one night with Ted, but this time they'd had almost an hour together. They hadn't even had enough time to...

Cody groaned it had been way too long since he'd had sex with anybody especially Ted. That could explain why he was feeling so irritable, maybe he could get in touch with Phil. Cody pushed the thought out of his mind, he had promised himself he wouldn't go looking for anything with Phil, but of course if Phil came to him it was a different story. Whatever, either way he needed to relieve some stress, now.

Or, Cody had an idea, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, there was always the picture Ted had sent him for just such an occasion. Cody went through his saved pictures until finally a picture of Ted from the chest down, completely naked and rock hard popped up. Cody started getting excited just looking at it. He began rubbing himself through his pants getting himself almost unbearably hard before unzipping his pants and releasing his member into his hands. He slowly sat down his picture of Ted and closed his eyes imagining Ted's lips around his cock instead of his own hand. Cody quickly slid his pant and underwear off as the room seemed to grow hotter. He leaned his head against the wall behind him for support as he quickened his pace and intensity with each stroke.

"Woah, someone's a horny little boy tonight huh?" the sound of another man's voice interrupted Cody's little session.

Cody jumped and quickly covered himself turning beet red from embarrassment, before he realized who was in the room with him. "Oh…you," Cody felt slightly less embarrassed now that he knew it was Phil.

"Yeah, me, I saw your man leave and figured I'd come in here and keep you company, but it looks like you really don't need me though. But maybe you'd like my help?" Punk asked walking over to Cody and towering over him, sporting his signature smile.

Cody nodded staring up at Phil who already had a small bulge in his pants. Punk reached down and took over jerking Cody's member while still slowly massaging his own.

"Take off your shirt," Phil whispered releasing Cody's member and removing his own clothes. Phil positioned himself so his member was in front of Cody's face. Cody submissively took Phil's member into his mouth and began sucking on the head as hard as he could. "Holy shit kid you are good at that. Just get my dick wet and I'll fuck your cute ass." Cody continued sucking on Phil's member until the older man motioned for him to stop.

Punk sat down on the bench next to Cody and motioned towards his member, "Ride me." Cody nodded then mounted Phil facing him. Phil spread Cody's cheeks with one hand and slowly guided himself into Cody with the other. Cody gently lowered himself down onto Phil's member, biting his lower lip to keep sounds of ecstasy from escaping. Phil placed his hands on either side of Cody's hips controlling the speed. Phil leaned in and wrapped his lips around Cody's nipple evoking a moan from him.

Phil looked up at Cody, "You're so fucking hot when you moan like that. Say my name." Cody did as instructed and moaned Phil's name. "Oh fuck yes," Phil lifted Cody up, still keeping him positioned on his dick and moved to missionary position on the ground. He thrusted quickly in and out of Cody, directing Cody to moan his name every once in a while.

"Hey Cody, Ted you guy-" Randy walked into the room causing Phil and Cody to stop mid thrust. "What the fuck is…Get off him you fucking whore!"

Phil quickly rolled off of Cody, "Shit."

Randy took a few steps towards Phil till he was towering over him, "Didn't I tell you to stay the fuck away from my friends? I told you I would fucking beat the shit out of you if you came anywhere near Cody or Ted. Did you think I was fucking playing a fucking game with you? Did you think I was kidding? Or are you really that fucked up that you can't help yourself? Huh? Fucking answer me!" Randy was laying punches on any part of Phil he could reach with each sentence, a few of them connecting even as Phil shielded himself with his hands and backed himself into a corner of the room.

"I-I can't help it, i-it's ju-" Punk began.

"You think that's going to fucking make me not kill your ass? No bitch you just made it fucking worse on yourself, I'm going to fucki-"

"Randy!" Cody who had already pulled his underwear back on grabbed Randy's arm and stopped him from hitting Phil yet another time. "Calm the fuck down!"

Randy turned towards Cody now, "Calm the fuck down? I specifically told this little piece of shit that if he ever laid a hand on anyone I cared about again I'd fucking kill him, and I'm going to do it."

"Randy, it's not his fault. We were both having sex, both of us, not just him. Are you going to fucking kill me?" Cody asked defiantly knowing Randy would never lay a hand on him.

"Shut-up Cody, you have no fucking clue, this bitch deserves everything I'm going to do to him I-" Randy stopped short as he turned around only to see the Phil had grabbed his clothes and was out of the room. "Fucking shit! You see what you did Cody?"

"Yeah, I stopped you from committing murder one… What the fuck were you doing anyway?"

"What the fuck was I doing? What were you doing? I mean I expected better from you of all people. I mean what the hell is wrong with everybody all of a sudden?" Randy asked running his hand over his short hair.

Cody shrugged. He didn't know what to say.

"What is Teddy going to say? He's going to freak the fuck out."

"Don't tell Ted!" Cody exclaimed grabbing Randy's arm. "Please don't tell Ted."

Randy looked down into Cody's eyes, "I won't, but you're going to."

"Nooo," Cody whined. "He'll kill me, he's so perfect and he thinks I am too, he'll tear me to shreds."

Randy guffawed, "I'll be right there and I'll make sure he doesn't say anything he shouldn't."

"But he's not here, he's already left for the night," Cody relaxed a little. "We can't talk to him tonight."

"I can get him to meet us at the hotel no problem," Randy pulled out his phone and began dialing.

* * *

Cody sat on the bed nervously picking lint off the jacket he was wearing. He had debated skipping the meeting at the hotel and driving somewhere else for the night, but he finally decided to face Ted. The entire car ride from the arena had been a rollercoaster, from initially just having a general feeling of extreme nausea, to crying, just thinking about what Ted was going to say to him, and then to a calm feeling of at least he got to get it off his chest at last then it would start all over again. At least now at the hotel he seemed to have settled on a general feeling of nausea.

Randy paced across the room in front of Cody making him all the more nervous. Why couldn't Randy just butt the fuck out and leave him alone to tell Ted himself? Honestly Cody knew the answer, it was because he wouldn't tell Ted if left his own devices, he knew that and obviously so did Randy. Cody guessed it was a good thing to know that his boyfriend had such loyal friends.

Cody groaned aloud, he should stop thinking that. It was probably best to stop referring to Ted as his boyfriend all together even in his mind, he already knew what was going to happen when Ted heard the news.

Finally there was a knock on the door. Randy stopped pacing and looked at Cody who looked horrified. "I guess I'll get it since I'm up," Randy mumbled stepping towards the door. He slowly opened the door and Ted walked in.

"Hey Randy, so what was-" Ted stopped when he saw Cody. "Hey baby, uh…why are you here?" Cody didn't respond. "Baby? What's wrong?" Ted glided across the room and sat on the bed next to Cody who began shedding tears as Ted put his arm around his shoulder. Ted looked up at Randy now slightly alarmed, "Did you tell him?"

Randy shook his head, "No, actually Cody has something he needs to tell you."

"Codes?" Ted asked looking at Cody's face. Cody began sobbing now feeling like a kid who was being forced to confess something to his parent. "Cody just take a deep breath and tell me, it's ok."

"N-no, you're g-gonna' be so m-mad."

Ted looked Cody in the eye, "Cody whatever it is, you can tell me, babe I love, so just take a deep breath, calm down and tell me."

Cody took a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself, "O-okay, Ted I-I chea-" he took another breath. "I cheated on you…"

Ted pulled his hand away from around Cody and looked away. The room grew silent for a moment excuse Cody's sobs until Ted shrugged and stood to walk out of the room. Randy stood in the way, he pointed towards Cody, "Go talk Teddy."

Ted rolled his eyes, "Why are you here anyway?" Ted walked back towards the bed and stood by Cody.

"I'm sorry Ted, really, it's the worst mistake I've ever made. I am so sorry, please, please forgive me," Cody sobbed.

"Who?" Ted asked ignoring Cody's pleas.

"Phil, I am so sorry Baby."

"Fuck," Ted breathed, "that makes sense… When?"

Cody shrugged, "Like every time you couldn't spend time with me."

Ted guffawed, "You say that almost like it's my fault."

"No Ted, never. It's all my fault, just please forgive me?" Cody begged.

"Why the hell should I?" Randy cleared his throat and looked pointedly at Ted. "Oh shut the fuck up Orton. Runnels I gave you my fucking heart and we swore to each other we loved each other and you up and do this to me?"

Cody sobbed harder Ted hadn't called him Runnels since they had begun going out, "I know Ted I'm sorry, Ted please forgive me, _please_."

Ted shook his head, "I don't think I can. I mean it's fucking making me sick. I mean I love you so fucking much and you just…just.." Ted trailed off.

The room was silent again for a moment. "So what does that mean?" Cody finally risked asking.

"It means I can't be with you right now, I can't be with someone who lies and cheats on me for months on end."

Cody looked at the ground, "But Ted you said you'd never break up with me, you said we were-"

"The circumstances have changed Cody," Ted spat. "You don't know what this is doing to me."

"Yes I do! You're the one breaking up with me! Ted we don't have to do this, you know we still love each other," Cody stood and tried touching Ted on the shoulder.

Ted brushed Cody's hand away and shook his head, "No Cody I know I still love you and your obviously using me for some sick game. Seriously Cody I'm fucking done."

"How can you be done Ted? You said you needed me, I know you need me."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do!" Cody was becoming frantic now. "You know we belong together, you know the only place you feel at home is in my arms you kno-"

"Cody!" Ted finally interrupted. "I don't fucking care it's over ok?" Ted turned sharply to leave only to be met with the cold stare of the viper.

"Ted," Randy hissed. "I've stayed out of this as much as I could, but I suggest you tell him now."

"Randy move," Ted tried.

"Ted I'm serious," Randy warned.

Ted groaned, "Fine he deserves it anyway. Cody I cheated on you with Phil almost as long as we've been going out. There happy now Randy?"

"What?" Cody asked his ears burning hot red with embarrassment. He had just spent all the time apologizing, pleading, and begging with Ted only to find this out?

"You fucking heard me," Ted said.

"Get the fuck out," Cody said, his tears stopped now but he had a slightly disturbed look on his face now. "Both of you get out and leave me alone."

"Uhm, sorry Codes this is my room," Randy started.

"Just get the fuck out, like now," Cody said in a voice that was impossible not to listen to. Ted and Randy left Cody in the room alone to think.

* * *

A/n: T-T so...depressing...it just uggghhhhh! Well I didn't know how to end so I did so yeah crappy ending for an awesome story! Oh well C'est la vie! réviser Si vous plait! (review please!)


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer:You know I own noone...or there would be a LOT more gay inuendo in the WWE...

A/N:Alright guys so I kinda recently discovered partying...like really partying and its distracted me a little from writing but I'm back...I'm a little different but I think I'm coming back pretty strong. Forgive me please!

* * *

Phil didn't even bother to flip his phone closed before throwinging it violently against the wall. This was it-he was down to only two guys now that Cody had decided to leave him. And true, Mike and Alex were hot, but they definitely were _not_ enough. Phil ran his hand over his hair; what the hell was happening to him? It was almost like he had suddenly become less attractive and men had stopped desiring him. Punk turned and glanced quickly at the mirror across the hotel room; of course that hadn't happened. So what was it? Did it really matter? He just knew he had to start getting his guys back or he'd snap, go crazy, even do something drastic. Maybe hurt someone...maybe himself-Woah! Phil stopped himself; had he really just thought that? As many times as Phil had thought of hurting others, had hurt others, the thought of hurting himself had never even crossed his mind. Okay he was most definitely losing it; he seriously needed to calm down.  
Phil took three large breaths and slowly released them, a little anger leaving him with each breath-but not helping nearly enough. He needed to calm down a considerable amount, and he only knew one person who could help him with that. Phil slowly bent down and picked up his phone and the battery that had been knocked out of it and reattached them. When he finally resurrected his phone, Phil hit speed dial two, his phone ringing twice before Jericho finally picked up the phone.  
"Hello?" Chris sounded slightly annoyed.  
"Chris, I'm going fucking crazy. I swear to god I'm going to-" Phil began.  
"Umm I'm kinda busy right now, can I call you back later?"  
Punk was taken aback, "Uhh, no I'm just going to kill myself. But you know what? That's cool buddy."  
Chris sighed, "I'm asuming something terrible happened with one of your guys, and it's okay you can tell me about it later. Just for now, get your ipod and listen to a minor threat album or something. Then go to the vending machine and get a pepsi okay? Can you manage that before you 'end it all?'"  
Phil couldn't help but crack a smile; there was a reason Chris was his closest...well only friend. "Yeah I can do that, but your ass better call me back."  
"Okay I'll talk to you as soon as I'm done here."  
"Okay bye," Phil closed his phone ending the conversation. He quickly got to work on what Chris had instructed him to do, putting in ear buds and walking out of his room in just a matter of moments. He slowly walked down the hallway to the vending machine before realizing the machine had Coke products as opposed to Pepsi. Phil released a sigh of anger; of course the universe did love making his life miserable after all, why not just pile on top of it? Suddenly while Phil stood in front of the machine contemplating why his life sucked so bad an arm slid across his neck immediately restricting his flow of air. Almost instinctually, Punk grabbed his attacker's arms lifting him slightly off the ground and scrambling backwards slamming the larger aggressor into the wall. The attacker released Phil, who quickly whipped around ready to take out all his aggression on his assailant. Instead of some lunatic fan like Punk expected to find, his friend Chris stood there clutching the back of his head which had appearently been slammed against the wall.  
"Why not be a bit rougher next time?" Chris asked sarcastically.  
"I will be, next time I'll knock you out cold." Phil teased having a hard time containing the excitement of seeing his old friend, all the anger momentarily leaving his body.  
"Yeah sure, if I don't choke you the fuck out first."  
"Like you could!" Phil was excited now; he didn't know why Chris was there and he honestly didn't care.  
"We'll see one day...So, are you going to invite me to your room?" Chris made an attempt to sound like a horny school girl and failed miserably.  
Phil led Chris down the hallway to his hotel room while Chris explained that he was there mostly because he missed his old co-workers, partially because he could almost sense Phil would need him soon.  
"So, are you going to tell me what's so wrong with you that youre going to end it all?" Chris asked laying down on top of Phil's nicely made bed.  
Phil suddenly was filled with anger again as he remembered what was happening in the first place, "I never said end it all, stop saying I did."  
"Calm down kid. Come sit down on the bed and tell big brother Chris whats wrong," Chris patted the bed spread beside him.  
Unenthusiastically Phil sat on the bed beside Chris and began recounting his conversation with Cody. "So that basically leaves me with Mike or Alex. I mean theres always Morrison but he's fucking psychotic. If you were down to just two guys what would you do?"  
Chris, who had been listening in complete silence, nodded slowly. "Two things, I have a confession to make, and I have an idea for you. I want you to listen before you say anything though okay?"  
Phil nodded, "I won't say a word."  
"Okay the confession is, I'm down to one guy-"  
"One? _You_ only have _one_ guy?" Phil cut off Chris almost immediately. "I mean I know it's hard on the road but you sleep with some hot male groupies right?"  
"Phil, let me finish!" Chris barked. Phil made a point of closing his mouth tight. "Yeah I have one guy, and no I don't sleep with groupies. See the thing is my one guy is Rich. And he's more than just some guy I call for sex. I mean we make love, yeah, but its more than that. He's like my best friend and my lover. He's my boyfriend and I love him."  
Phil guffawed, "Okay you had me going until that last part. You probably could've kept it up if you hadn't said the magic word."  
"Phil, shut the fuck up I'm not done! I wasn't kidding... I really love him. Now my idea, I think you should find someone to be your Rich..." Chris waited for a reaction.  
Phil looked at Chris blank faced for a second before beginning a hysterical cackle, "Okay even if you are serious and really do have a, what would you call that? Boyfriend? IF youre serious and really have a boyfriend whom you love why the hell would you even suggest I do the same? You've known me for how long? You should know by now that if one guy could satiate my sex drive I would've settled on that a long time ago."  
Chris shook his head at Phil, "No Punk, it's not all about the sex. Having someone there for you-it just feels so good."  
"But me and you, we're here for each other."  
"It's not the same I mean someone who loves you."  
"We do love each other, we're brothers."  
"Yes Phil, but I mean you need someone you're in love with."  
Phil snorted, "We don't believe in love remember? What's wrong with you? We used to sit and laugh at the guys we would fuck who would turn around and tell their boyfriends how much they 'loved' them."  
"Can you just think about it kid? I don't want to fight with you the one night I actually get to spend time with you."  
Phil groaned, "Yeah sure I'll keep it in mind...Where is the remote? I think the games on."

* * *

"Please? Just a quickie," Mike couldn't believe he was having to beg for sex. This had never happened to him before, especially not with Alex. He usually had to fight Alex off of him, (literally sometimes.)  
Alex rolled his eyes annoyed, "No, I don't feel well. Seriously." Alex hadn't laid a finger on Mike since Mike had told him he loved him. It was almost like the idea of loving someone had turned Alex off sex completely, something Miz thought could never happen. But that was the only thing it could be...Unless Alex knew more about what Mike did in his spare time than he let on. But that was impossible right? Phil and he were always careful to make sure no one knew. Of course telling Alex about the affair was just the kind of cruel senselessly callous thing Phil would get pleasure from. Maybe he should ask Alex if something was wrong, but what if he didn't really know anything? Then he would start to suspect. There had to be another way to find out what was wrong...process of elimination maybe?  
"Alex, I have a question," Mike started.  
"No! I just don't feel like fucking, okay?" Alex snapped a little too quickly.  
"That's not what I was asking...I was going to ask about the other night."  
"What other night?" Alex asked not even looking over at Mike.  
"That night in the shower...You know, the night I told you how I felt."  
Alex groaned, "You know how I feel about all that stuff; its just kind of awkward."  
"I know but I just think it's weird...you haven't even asked to see my penis once since then."  
"Its been like five days," Alex pointed out.  
"I know, that's a new record for you. So I was wondering if what I said bothered you that much," Mike asked.  
Alex shook his head, "Not at all."  
"So it's okay if I love you?" Mike asked testing the waters.  
Alex shrugged, "I guess; to each his own."  
"So it does bother you."  
Alex sounded annoyed, "No! You can love me all you want. It's cool. Now can we stop talking about this?"  
"So I can love you but you don-"  
Alex cut off Miz, "Yeah you can love me and I love you! There you happy?"  
Alex still didn't look at Mike but it seemed good enough for him, "Yeah I'm happy." So this entire Alex not wanting to have sex thing had to be because he knew about Mike and Phil together. "And I love you, and I promise I'll deal with whatevers bothering you immediately."  
Alex glanced at Mike from the side of his eye. "Whatever," he sighed.

* * *

I truly hope you liked it...Please review whether you liked it or not I wanna hear opinions!


End file.
